


Akame ga kill x Male Reader

by pkwriterRed5



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, He just screams and curses alot, Isekai, Multi, Original Character(s), reader has no filter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkwriterRed5/pseuds/pkwriterRed5
Summary: Things in life were pretty normal for you. You went to school, had a close friend, had a small obsession with Akame ga kill....What? You were a weeb, what did you expect?But just like in those strange isekai anime/manga, you found yourself in the series you've been obsessing over...You know...The one where everyone dies...No big deal...(It's a big deal)
Relationships: Akame/Reader, Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!)/Reader, Leone/Reader, Reader/Everyone, jeagers/reader, night raid/reader, seyru/reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Into a deadly world we go

  
  


“(B/f/n). Why?~” Your best friend sent you a questioning glance, his lips pulling into a knowing smirk.

“What are you talking about my good friend?” You glared at him over your shoulder, a pissed expression on your face. You knew perfectly well that he was teasing you.

“Fuck you.” His smirk grew bigger as you tossed the latest addition of ‘Akame ga kill’ at him.

“So you finished it?” You hummed lightly, glaring down at the cover of the manga with anger.

“I’m a bit peeved at Leone’s death…” He gave you a short nod in return before shoving the manga into his backpack. He turned to you once he was done a bright smile on his face.

“Hey, since schools out, you wanna hang later? Play some Dark souls or some Overwatch?” You shrugged, your mood slowly becoming worse the more you thought about how one of your favorite characters died in the series you loved dearly.

“I think I’m just gonna go home and mope…” Your friend smirked at you behind your back before laughing loudly.

“Good luck with that (Y/n)!” He gave you a quick pat on the back before walking away, leaving you by yourself on the way home.

  
  
  


You opened the door with a yawn walking past the old man sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Sup dad.” The gruff man didn’t even spare you a glance as he read the newspaper. You closed the door to your room behind you, setting your backpack onto the ground with a heavy sigh. You then immediately plopped onto the bed in front of you. And within minutes you were asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The loud sound of people conversing outside awoke you from your slumber causing you to let out a groan of irritation. You rolled over on your surprising hard bed to hopefully block out the noise that came from the outside.

‘........Wait a second.’ You suddenly open your eyes in surprise as you sat up at alarming speeds. Unfortunately a metal pole sat horizontally above you causing you to slam your forehead against it.

“Mother-fucker!” You grunted out in pain, bringing a hand up to your forehead to rub at the pain until it faded. You carefully sat up, glancing around the room that held many different looking tools with a million questions running through your mind. But one thing you knew for sure…

You were pretty sure it wasn’t normal for everything to look like it came out of a fucking anime….Including your hand.

Your body went still once you noticed this, your eyes widening even more upon discovering this fact. You slowly brought your hand closer to your face, examining it thoroughly. After a few seconds you moved your hand to your face. You lightly patted around your face, scared that something might have happened. You then noticed a mirror sitting on a desk beside your bed that you must have missed before. You quickly grabbed it, almost dropping it once you saw yourself. You took a second to calm down your nerves as you stared back at the reflection of your bright (E/c) eyes. You were honestly surprised at how good you looked as a anime-ish character. Everything looked just like normal except for a small scar over your right eye. You patted it lightly with your free hand, another 20 or so questions running through your mind.

“The fuck is going on?...” You questioned out loud. You sat the mirror back onto the desk before nervously rising from the hard and uncomfortable bed you sat on. You took another nervous glance at all the bloody tools that were scattered around the room, each and everyone of them looking old and rusted.

“...Just roll with it (Y/n)...” The room you resided in only had one door that seemed very old and broken as sunlight peeked through a few open holes. You cautiously opened the door, your eyes going wide as you gaze outside. 

“...shit...” People and guards walked up and down the streets. Not a single one of them so much as sparing you a glance as they walked by. The building that you were in sat right smack in the middle of a large group of trashy buildings, each one as bad as the last. You blinked owlishly at the large castle looking structure that sat in the distance before slowly closing the door. You stood there for a moment, a blank look on your face before opening the door once more to see that nothing changed. You repeated this action a few more times, causing some people to send you strange glances. You finally stopped, slamming the door closed you stared at the ground in front of you in complete silence. Sweat dripped down your forehead as one question rang through your head....

“Where the hell am I????????????” You took a shaky breath before taking a step out the door, your eyes gazing over the crowd in front of you.

‘Okay, first thing first. Find out where you are. Next find out why the hell your a fucking anime character....actually wow. Maybe that should be number one...’ You shook your head, taking a step into the crowd.

‘Whatever, just find out something.’ You weaved your way through the crowd, looking for anyone that seemed they had some idea where you were at. Mostly everyone you passed seemed to be in terrible shape causing you start worrying about where you were at.

“I swear to god this better not be in the middle of an apocalypse…” Finally you stumbled into what looked like a town square where a few people stood with swords on their hips. You glanced at them cautiously, deducing them as guards as they stood in front of a slightly better looking building.

“Excuse me guard? I happened to have lost my sense of direction, could you kindly tell me where I-”

“Shut the hell up and leave me alone before I take your head.” You recoiled back, staring at the man in shock.

“E-Excuse me?” You questioned, praying that you heard the man wrong. The man scowled, patting his sword lightly making sure to draw your attention to it.

“I said. Leave now.”

You gave the man a blank look before turning around while you rolled your eyes.

“What a fucking dick..”

“WHAT WAS THAT BOY!?” You glanced behind you to see the guard pulling his sword out of his sheath. You paled, realizing your mistake as you suddenly bolted yelling at the man over your shoulder.

“I  _ said  _ GO FUCK YOURSELF!” You sprinted past the crowd of people that went on with their normal lives, yelling out in frustration as you pushed past a few of them. You continued to run for a few more minutes sliding past every person you could. Eventually you glanced behind you looking for any sign of the guard. A smile came upon your face however once you couldn’t find a single trace.

“Look out!!” You turned forward just a second too late as you slammed into someone causing the two of you to roll onto the ground. You landed flat on your back, your head harshly hitting the concrete. You let out a hiss of pain as you brought a hand to rub at it.

“That’s the second time today….”

“Are you alright?” You glanced upwards to see a hand being offered to you. You gratefully took it, allowing the person to help you up with a small thanks.

“I’m so sorry about tha-” The words fell from your lips when you made eye contact with the amber eyed girl in front of you. She blinked in confusion once she noticed your wide eyed stare causing a small blush to appear on her face.

“A-Are you okay sir?”

You smiled at the auburn haired girl, glad that she couldn’t hear your thoughts.

‘AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!’

“Um, Sir? Are you alright?” You stopped your internal screaming to glance at the girl curiously.

“Yeah I’m perfectly fine.” You lied smoothly giving her a bright smile, you then sent the girl a small wink, a playful smirk appearing on your face.

“I was merely stunned by your beauty~” The girl blushed severely in response, fake coughing into her hand to advert the topic.

“My name is Seryu Ubiquitous, part of the imperial police, here to bring Justice upon all those who deserve it!” You smiled at her ignoring how every single one of your instincts were screaming to run.

“(Y/n) (L/n), at your service.” She sent you a smile of her own.

“So then Miss Ubiquitous, would you do me a small favor and guide me towards the central plaza?” You brought a hand up to the back of your head to rub at it nervously.

“I uh...am new to these parts so I kinda got lost..” Seryu’s smile brightened as she suddenly grabbed ahold of your hand.

“Sure thing, I happened to be stationed there.” She said in a boasting way, the blush on her cheeks failing to go away. You coughed lightly into your free hand before nodding towards the hand that she grabbed. It took her a few seconds before she let go, the blush on her face increasing as she muttered out a small apology. You hummed in response before giving her a small smile once more.

“Well then Miss Ubiquitous, lead the way.” Seryu glanced toward you once more before giving you a nod. The two of you then started to traverse through the crowded streets, making small talk and you made a few jokes here and there. But the entire time your mind felt like it was in overdrive.

How the hell were you in Akame ga kill?! Like- What the absolute shit?! 

Another thing, how the hell did you get there?!

You pushed these thoughts away however once Seryu stopped walking, causing you to glance around, seeing the familiar sight of the central plaza.

“Here we are~” Seryu stated as she turned towards you with a smile. You nodded, giving her a very thankful expression

“Well thank you ever so much, I really needed that help.” She gave you a short nod before tapping her foot lightly in nervousness.

“A-are you sure you don’t need help with anything else (Y/n)?” Seryu questioned, worry showing on her face. You waved her off giving her a light chuckle.

“No no, I’ll be fine on my own from here on I promise.” She pouted lightly another blush appearing on her cheeks.

“Alright...But don’t be afraid to say hi if you're visiting the central plaza anytime soon alright?” You nodded patting her head with a bright smile. The blush on her face very quickly spread after that. ( You could practically feel the heat from her face.) You gave her a small wave as you started to walk away, still doing your best to not freak the fuck out. And finally after getting out of her eyesight you quickly turned to a wall to smash your head against it angrily, causing a few people to glance at you in worry. You reluctantly started to walk away from the wall, a massive red bruise on your forehead.

  
  
  


‘Fuck. My. Life.’

  
  
  



	2. Finding the Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to find Night Raid  
> I-I think?  
> That's what you should do? Right?  
> Also F*&K Aria

It has been a full two hours since you got away from Seryu, and you have yet to find anything that looks remotely familiar to the manga or the anime. As of now, you set your first goal in finding Night Raid. Hopefully then you could try and find a way back home. The Jaegers could also help with that but you’d rather not go anywhere near Esdeath. Then again, would Night raid even accept you like they did with Tatsumi? You had barely any true fighting experiences in your life besides a few brawls with the jocks at your school. You shook your head, clearing your mind of your worries.

‘Lets just focus on finding Night raid for now.’

Thankfully the capital streets weren't nearly as crowded as before. So making your way back to the plaza was much easier. Of course you did your best to avoid any guards in fear of meeting Seryu once more. Your stomach rumbled as you passed by a young couple sharing food.

“I really need to find some money…” You sighed in silent defeat as your stomach growled again.

‘Maybe I should try pickpocketing?’ You questioned yourself before shaking the idea off.

“No, I haven’t ever tried that in my life…’ You continued to wander around the plaza before stumbling onto a street that held many food stands. Your eyes searched every stand thinking about stealing if you needed to. 

Then again…. 

That one guard earlier threatened to kill you just for bothering him, if you got caught stealing you might actually get killed this time. 

‘Alright plan C it is.’ You searched the faces of the people who owned the stands, looking for a kind enough individual that would be willing to spare you some food. Luckily for you, you found this nice looking elderly woman sitting behind a fruit stand, a smile upon her face as she greeted her potential customers.

“Excuse me?” You nervously approached the stand. The lady turning to you with a bright smile, the wrinkles on her face much more prominent than before now that you were close up.

“Did you want to buy some food young man?” Her voice was sweet and quiet sounding as you nervously scratched the back of your head, a shaky smile appearing on your face.

“About that…” The woman’s smile quickly turned into a frown as she gave you a look of disbelief. You swallowed nervously, noticing her stare.

“I was wondering if you cou-”

“No money, no food. Now get! You filthy beggar.” The woman raised her voice, shoeing you off loudly causing a few people to glance in your direction. Your smile fell as your stomach decided that this moment would be the perfect time to embarrass you as it rumbled loudly. You regretfully started to walk away, hoping that you could find someone willing to spare you food.

“Sir! Wait a moment!” You turned around only to feel your heart skip a beat as a young blonde haired girl ran towards the elderly woman’s stand with a VERY familiar boy following her in concern.

‘Well, didn’t think it was going to be that easy…’ You blinked in mock surprise as the woman bought an apple from the old lady before she practically shoved it towards you.

“Here take it.” You gratefully accepted the apple, taking a bite out of it before smiling brightly at the two.

“Thank you so much….miss?” The girl smiled at you glancing over at a few guards that stood besides a carriage.

“Aria.” She waved a few of them over before facing you once more.

“Those are my guards over there.” She gestured to the three guards that were now moving the carriage towards the three of you. The boy behind Aria approached you with a smile, raising his hand in greetings.

“Name’s Tatsumi, glad to meet you.” You shook his hand smiling right back at him.

“(Y/n), it’s a pleasure.” 

‘To meet Tatsumi at least….thank god.’ 

“So (Y/n)...” Aria started with a concerned frown on her face.

“Do you mind me asking why you're out here begging for food?” You faked a frown at her question praying that your acting skills were good.

“Unfortunately for me, all my supplies were stolen while I was asleep, my gold as well…” 

“Supplies?” Tatsumi asked. You nodded in response.

“Yeah, I left my village a while back to make a living here in the capital.” You chuckled in embarrassment.

“Doesn’t really seem like a good start does it?” Aria and Tatumi frowned upon hearing your false story. Tatsumi understood you completely and he sent you a look of understanding and sympathy. Aria on the other hand tried to give you the same look but you saw the boredom within her eyes.

“Well, I suppose I’ll have to take you in for the time being.” You sent her a surprised stare, still praying that the two of the would fall for your acting skills.

“B-But miss Aria- I- I can’t accept something like that.” Tatsumi chuckled beside her, watching in amusement as she gripped your hand before she guided you towards the carriage.

“Please, I insist.” The little bitch spoke with a smile, inviting you to enter the carriage. You glanced at Tatsumi who sent you another bright smile. You sighed, finally giving in as you climbed into the carriage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Everything after that went as you expected. You met her parents, talked with them and Tatsumi for a bit, and then get sent to bed. You sat on the bed, your brain going into overdrive as you planned out your actions. You didn’t even get a glance at the shed that you knew held Tatsumi’s friends, so you arriving there first was out of the question. The next option would be to go try and find it yourself, but after thinking about it for a whole two seconds you immediately thought of it as a terrible idea. If you get mistaken as a guard or someone worth killing, Night raid would annihilate you within a second.

“I just pray that doesn't happen…” You shook your head in hopes of removing the image from your mind. The only thing that seemed logical would be to follow Tatsumi once night raid arrives. But even then, it had risks. After all, if Akame decides to kill the both of you, you would have nothing to protect you from her deadly blade. You let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing your temple with both of your hands.

“Not sure whether having meta knowledge is a good thing or not at this point…” You heard someone quickly running to your room causing your heart to stop. The door slammed open to reveal Tatsumi with a panicked expression, an extra sword in his hand.

“(Y/n)! Come on! Lady Aria is in trouble!” You immediately stood, grabbing ahold of the sword that Tatsumi handed to you before the both of you started to run down the hallway. You glanced down at the sword in your hand, doing your best to get rid of your nervousness.

‘I have barely idea on how to use a sword…’ Of course you knew a few basic techniques after going to a Championship martial arts class for a few months, and after spending around half your free time watching anime but you had no real experience.

“Wait a second!” Tatsumi stopped suddenly, almost making you crash into him. You saw him looking out the window with a scared look in his eyes causing you to look in the same direction. And there stood the people you were looking for, the five of them all standing on top of the barely visible strings.

Night Raid.

Both you and Tatsumi watched as a few guards ran in to engage the assassins only for them to be cut down like pigs. Your gaze lingered on the dead corpses for only a moment before turning to Tatsumi. He stared at the group of assassins in small fear, his eyes wide after seeing the guards all die.

“Tatsumi.” You put a hand on his shoulder bringing his attention towards you. You sent him a small smirk, patting his shoulder.

“We’ll be fine.” The browned haired boy’s expression lighted as he sent you a small smirk of his own, tightening his grip on his sword as he gave you a nod.

“Right!” Then the both of you continued to run through the halls before exiting the building. Tatsumi burst off in a direction that a few screams could be heard you quickly following after him. You unfortunately only took a few steps before a bright idea came to mind. You ‘tripped’ over nothing causing Tatsumi to turn around to try and help you.

“No go! I'll be following after!” He nodded as he continued his run. 

‘Perfect!’ You quickly stood up following after him from a distance until you finally could see the shed in the distance. You smirked as your plan started to fall in place. 

“Oh? Who’re you?” You froze suddenly upon hearing the voice behind you. You turned around to come face to face with a certain blondy that smirked at you. You gulped in nervousness before she was suddenly gripping your shirt, holding you into the air causing you to drop your sword onto the ground.

“I suggest you start talking before I tear your heart out cutie~” You stared at her with a scared impression before bringing both your hands up in surrender.

“Wait wait wait! I’m an ally.” She merely raised an eyebrow in response a look of disbelief on her face.

“An...ally?...” You nodded, holding your breath as the girl sighed before dropping you onto the ground.

“Alright, I’ll choose to trust you for now, but you do know what’ll happen if you try and betray me right?” She spoke sinisterly causing a shiver to go throughout your entire being. 

“Y-Yeah…” She then smiled at you slapping you on the back.

“Great! Now pick up that sword and let's get a move on.” You did as she instructed, taking the lead as you both made your way towards the shed that Tatsumi was running to. Leone followed you closely, keeping a watchful eye on you. You sent her a glance before sighing in relief, glad that the woman didn’t kill you. You then shifted your gaze up ahead where you could see Tatsumi and Akame staring each other down. Leone sighed from beside you, rubbing her temple once she saw Tatsumi.

“Oh geez~ How unlucky can that lad get?” You looked at her in confusion as she stood beside you.

“You know Tatsumi?” You asked her already knowing the question. Leone gave off a shrug as she started to walk ahead of you, humming to herself in thought. You in return followed her a short distance away, making sure that you would stay out of harm's way. Tatsumi and Akame suddenly started to swing their weapons at each other, but just as you remembered, Tatsumi was only able to block one attack before he was overpowered by the shorter girl. The rest of the scene played like before with him just about to become headless only for Leone to save his skin by grabbing Akame’s shirt.

“Hold up!” Akame tilted her head back to stare up at the taller girl with annoyance, sending her a frown.

“What’re you doing?” Leone just chuckled in response before letting Akame go.

“We still have time right? I owe this young lad a favor.” She then sent Tatsumi a wink leaving his jaw slacked as he stared in shock.

“Y-You're the boobs from before!” Leone smiled at him giving him a wave.

“Hiya~” Tatsumi then noticed you standing behind the girl and sent you a questioning look.

“(Y-Y/n)? What are you doing with these assassins?” You sighed, quickly noticing everyone’s gaze on you before walking over to him a sad look upon your face.

“Tatsumi, I hate to break it to you, but…” You sent Aria a glare, glad that your acting skills have gotten you this far.

“This girl isn’t as innocent as you think she is…” You then pointed towards the shed behind her, a serious look on your face.

“Especially once you’ve seen what’s in that shed.” You sent Leone a glance, hoping she’d understand your silent question. She narrowed her eyes in question before nodding. In one second the door to the shed was completely destroyed as Leone kicked it in, scattering the pieces everywhere. Leone stepped aside, pointing her thumb towards the entrance before crossing her arms over her chest.

“Take a look, then tell me how innocent the girl is.” Tatsumi took a step inside only to freeze in horror, glancing around before his gaze landed on the corpse of Sayo. You watched in sadness as he quickly discovered Ieyasu. 

“Disgusting.” You heard Akame mumble from beside you, making you nod in agreement.

“I knew something was wrong the moment I got here.” You then glared back at the blonde haired monster trying to get away before drawing your sword, blocking her way from leaving.

“I could tell from the moment I saw the evil in your eyes. People like you disgust me.” Aria growled at you, a disgusted look on her face.

“Don’t talk to me like I’m some criminal you country hick! It’s cause people like them that I have to try so damn hard in life!” You scoffed, tilting your sword towards her neck. 

“Give me one reason that I shouldn’t cut you down.” Aria opened her mouth to speak, a terrified look on her face.

“Wait.” Tatsumi cut her off however as he started to make his way towards the two of you. Leone sighed as he passed her a disappointed look on her face.

“You're seriously going to defend her after all of that?” Tatsumi shook his head in response, drawing his blade.

“No. I’ll kill her.” Tatsumi glared at Aria with such a hatred that you immediately stepped out of the way.

“Be my guest.” Aria took a shaky step back opening her mouth to try and reason with him only for Tatsumi to cut her in half without a second thought. You watched with such calmness that it kinda unnerved you.

‘Dam, I’m taking this whole killing thing pretty easily…’ Leone smiled besides you, sending Tatsumi a sad look as he went to comfort his dying friend in his last moments. An idea suddenly popped in her head as she watched you sheath your blade. 

“Say Akame…” She whispered to the girl, attracting her attention.

“Why not take the two of them with us? We’re always a bit short handed at the base.” Akame blinked in question before taking a quick glance at you and Tatsumi.

Tatsumi seemed like an experienced fighter that with just a bit more training he would make a good assassin. You on the other hand...She wasn’t sure.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Leone only laughed in response making her way towards you with a bright smile.

“Of course~ When are my ideas ever bad?” You sent the woman a questioning glance as she suddenly approached you.

“What’re you doin-!” She suddenly picked you up, using her imperial arms’ strength to throw you onto her shoulder, before grabbing Tatsumi’s shirt dragging him behind her.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?” You yelled out loud, getting a bit pissed once the two girls completely ignored you as they had their own conversation. You growled in annoyance before finally giving up as the incredibly strong woman carried you and Tatsumi along.

‘I guess everything turned out as planned in the end.’


	3. To prove your worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Night Raid...  
> They're unimpressed...  
> shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoy!  
> Please, tell me what you think!

‘So good news’ You thought to yourself as you finished changing. 

‘I’m not dead.’ You adjusted your hair a bit to make yourself just a bit more presentable as you gazed into the mirror in front of you in worry.

‘Bad news-.’ The door to your temporary room was kicked in, causing you to jump. You clutched your chest, your heart racing as a certain blonde poked her head into the doorframe.

“Yo~” Leone held a cheeky grin on her face as she entered your room, leaning her hip against the frame.

“How you doing champ?” You sent her a skeptical glare, knowing perfectly well that she was always the cheeky type.

“-...I’m not dead.” She snickered as you finished your thought, her cheeky grin stretching like a looney tune character. 

“Well that’s some good news.” She gestured with her head over her shoulder, her smile growing smaller as it turned into a normal grin.

“C’mon, let’s grab your friend.” You followed after her, gazing around the base that you stood in as to keep your mind somewhat preoccupied. 

Leone stopped a bit after she got outside, her hand resting on her hip as she gazed at Tatsumi with a sad look in her eye. Tatsumi kneeled beside the two gravestones of his childhood friends. He gazed up at the sky, a far away look on his face.

“He’ll have to get used to it you know.” You glanced back at Leone in question. Her expression fell to a neutral one now, her eyes becoming dull as she met your gaze.

“To all of us here, death should be something that we expect every day.” She shifted her gaze towards Tatsumi once more. You stared at her for a moment before letting out a sigh.

“This must be hard for you guys.” She sent you a glance before shrugging her shoulders, letting out a small ‘eh.’ She walked ahead of you, a mischievous smirk appearing on her face as she slowly snuck up on the poor boy in front of you.

“Hey Tatsumi!” You called out moments before the boobs beside you could make a move leaving her growling in disappointment. Said boy shifted himself around, blinking in confusion as the two of you approached him. 

“Oh, hey guys.” He stood up, sending one last glance at his friend's gravestones before giving the two of you his full attention.

“You doing alright?” You questioned him, giving him a look of concern as he avoided your eyes.

“I-I’m not too sure.” You gave him a soft pat on the shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right beside you until you find out.” Tatsumi stared at you for a long moment, his jaw falling slack. A red blush spread across his face as he looked at you with amazement. Leone walked up to the both of you, giving the both of you a teasing smirk.

“So~ you two- “ She trailed off a bit, letting her eyes wonder for a moment before giving the two of you a curious look.

-“Ya thinking about joining?” You sent Tatsumi a glance, knowing that the boy would need some convincing before making any decisions. You however, well…

“I’m not so sure about Tatsumi- “ You lied smoothly, crossing your arms as you gave Leone an unimpressed look.

“But it’s either the both of us join or we die right?” Tatsumi shot his head towards you, his jaw dropping in shock as the color drained from his face. Leone smirked, letting out a chuckle as she gave you a nod.

“Yep! You guys do know where the base is now.” Her smirk grew as she activated her imperial arms to show off her deadly sharp teeth.

“And we can’t have you telling anyone bout us now~” You nodded, having already guessed that she would respond like that. Tatsumi audibly gulped down fear as he scratched the back of his head.

“I-uh...I’m not too sure.”

“Aw c’mon~ You’ll be good at it.” Leone beamed down at him, giving his head a small noogie much to his irritation. He struggled for a moment before removing the woman’s hands from his neck, taking a moment to collect himself. He sighed, glancing off to his side.

“It’s not a matter of how good I would be...I just...don't wanna kill people.” Leone gave him a sweet motherly smile much to your surprise as she gave him a confident pat on the back.

“Oh don’t worry about that~” Next thing you knew, Leone had an arm wrapped around your neck as she started walking towards the base.

“Either way, I’ll show the two of you around~” She marched on ahead, dragging you with her as Tatsumi followed like a lost puppy.

“Could we stop with the grabbing for two minutes!?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Huh?” Sheele sat at the dining room’s table. A book in her hand that was labeled ‘Don’t be an airhead - Fix yourself in 100 different ways’. Her violent eyes blinked in confusion as she analyzed the two of you, her gaze lingering on you for a moment longer as you were still stuck in Leone’s tight grip. You sent her a desperate look, hoping that she would be willing to help you out, but to no avail.

“Both of them have yet to decide if they’re staying?” Leone chuckled, giving you a small noogie causing your eye to twitch in annoyance.

“That’s right, I was actually hoping you could give them a few words of encouragement.” Sheele paused for a second, bringing her finger up to her chin as her gaze turned to the ceiling. After a few silent moments she turned back to the three of you, pointing her finger at you and Tatsumi.

“You do know that since you know where our hideout is, you’ll be killed if you don’t join us right?” Tatsumi felt his world shatter as a small tear escaped.

“That’s so encouraging it brings a tear to my eye.” The only response Sheele gave him was a small hum before returning to her book.

“AHH! Leone!?” Your attention was immediately caught by a certain pink haired woman. Mine had only just entered the main room as was glaring daggers at you at Tatsumi as she was pointing at the two of you in an accusing manner.

“What are these two doing in our secret hideout!?”

“They’re both a part of us now.” Leone responded almost comically.

“Not yet they’re not!” Mine yelled out loud, clenching her fist in anger.

“That's a bit rude dontcha think?” Mine’s pigtails swung when she turned her glare towards you and Tatsumi, making the boy beside you go tense. You merely gave the girl a neutral glare. As much as you liked how Mine’s character was at the end of the series, she was a total bitch at the start.

She took the moment to read the two of you, her eyes unblinking as she stared daggers into your own.

“Why’re you holding him like that?” She bluntly questioned the blonde woman who still held you in her tight grip.

“YEAH LEONE!? Why are you holding me like that!?” You twisted your neck as far as you could to send the cheeky blonde a glare of your own, already getting tired of her bullshit. She had the audacity to look away and give off a little chuckle before moving onto a different topic.

Like, how fucken dare!?

“I know the two of them haven’t exactly decided yet, but I’m sure boss will love them!” Mine rolled her eyes before sending the two of you one more death glare. 

“The two of them hardly seem qualified for this type of job!”

“Well fuck you too then.” Leone laughed loudly as Mine’s expression turned into one of pure rage, her cheeks turning red in her anger. Letting out a loud “Hmp!” she stormed out of the room leaving Tatsumi in a confused state.

“I wouldn’t think about it too much-” Leone started after she calmed down a bit “- she’s always like this to new people.” Tatsumi blinked in question before turning his gaze to you only to see the utter annoyance in your eyes.

“...Cool, now, could we play the ‘Let (Y/n) go’ game?”

“Nope!

“Well fuck you too then.”

Next, the three of you visited the training grounds. The entire time with you still in Leone’s grasp….

This was getting tiresome…

“And over here are the training grounds. It’s really just a place to blow off some steam.” 

“Hah!” A man stood in the middle of the training grounds, a wooden pole in his hands as he swung it at an incredible speed.

“Hah!” He let out a sharp yell, the wind blowing around him as he struck downwards. Leone let out a small whistle at the show, catching the man’s attention. He slammed his weapon into the ground - like literally into the dirt, before turning to face you three.

“Oh, if it isn’t Leone!” He sent the three of you a smile as he wiped his forehead with a towel.

“And you two are the ones we picked up last night right?” Tatsumi blinked at him in confusion, turning his gaze towards you with a question lingering on his lips. He fell short however once he saw the look on your face. You stared up at Bulat with a excited gleam in your eyes. After all, Bulat was without a doubt the coolest person you’d ever have the chance to meet so you were secretly really excited.

I mean - he’s the definition of Bro.

…

Besides the gay part?

I think? 

“He was the guy in the armor last night, the one who carried you guys here.” Leone answered Tatsumi’s unspoken question, with Bulat laughing at his reaction.

“The names Bulat. A pleasure to meet you two.” He grabbed Tatsumi by the hand giving it a firm shake as the younger boy looked up at him with admiration.

“Watch out, he’s gay.”

“Urk-!” Tatsumi froze up, slightly jumping away from the man. Bulat merely let out a small chuckle as he brought a hand to awkwardly rub the back of his neck.

“Come now Leone, we wouldn’t want the newbies to get any wrong ideas would we?” Tatsumi’s jaw dropped at his statement, his face showing nothing but shock.

‘You’re not denying it!?’ 

“Speaking of-” Bulat now turned his attention towards you, raising a brow in amusement.

“Don’t you think the others are gonna get the wrong idea with you holding him like that?” You looked up at him, a desperate plea on your face.

“Get me away from this psycho woman!” Bulat let out a small hum watching pleasantly as Leone tightened her grip around your neck.

“Come now (Y/n), is that any way to treat the woman who spared your life?”

‘I think at this point you only prolonged the inevitable.’ you thought as she finally released you for a moment before turning her attention back to Bulat.

“I wouldn't worry much about what they think, I’m more concerned about the boss' opinion.” Bulat gave her a satisfied nod as the woman started to walk away, with you unfortunately in her arms still.

‘What did I do to deserve this?’

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon a cliffside within the base’s eyesight sat one man. Lubbock snuck his way through a bush, gazing out at the beautiful river in front of him with a pervy look on his face.

“It’s almost time for Leone’s bath!” He stood suddenly, his eyes lit with determination.

“I don’t care what it takes as long as I see that rack!”

“In that case-” Lubbock froze suddenly at the familiar voice, his blood running cold.

“-I’ll take two fingers.” A sickening crack was heard as the next moment Lubbock was on the ground with Leone placing a foot on top of him.

“So you see-” She turned her head to glance at Tatsumi who was staring with a mixture of horror and despair.

“-This idiot is Lubbock.” Lubbock struggled on the ground, his body twisting to face the person on his back. Only to face a new face.

“Sup.” You were dangling at Leone’s side. Luckily for you, she now no longer gripped you by the neck. (Probably from you squirming too much) And instead she grabbed ahold of you by the waist, letting you dangle at her side like a bag. Lubbock found himself frozen at the scene.

“This is one of our newcomers, (Y/n). The one behind me is Tatsumi.” You met Lubbock's eyes as Leone finally let the man go.

“I would ask you to save me, but it looks like you need it just as much as I do.”

The three of you left Lubbock to lick his wounds as you all moved on in hopes of finding the last member of night raid.

“She should be somewhere around here I believe?” Leone pondered for a moment, bringing her free arm to scratch at her chin. Tatsumi sighed in defeat, his shoulders slumping in exhaustion.

“I don’t know how much more I can take.”

“Look who’s talking.” He looked back up at you only to meet your deadly glare. You were still within the clutches of the tumor chested woman with your arms crossed as you gave the boy beside you an unimpressed look.

“At least you got your freedom.” Tatsumi nervously chuckled as he avoided your gaze.

“Oh!” Leone suddenly perked up, her smile returning to her face.

“She should be right over here!” Leone walked around a small cliffside, revealing a bit of smoke that rose into the air. After a minute of walking the final member of Night Raid came into view. As well as the massive bird that was hanging above a fire. Honestly it looked more impressive than you thought it would.

“That there is Akame. Cute right?” Said girl turned her head to face the three of you, a large piece of meat in her mouth with the bone sticking out like it was a sucker. 

“Want some?” She spoke in a slightly muffled voice to Leone who brushed her off before sending a small glare at you and Tatsumi. In a flash she was somehow able to shove more pieces of meat into her mouth, refusing to share it with you or Tatsumi. Tatsumi stared in confusion, while you had just sighed in response. 

“Say Akame, don’t you think you’re eating a bit too much today?” You held a deadpan expression on your face hearing that comment.

‘With this woman? She could eat out the entire empire’s food market…’ Akame gave her a small shrug in response, shoveling more food into her mouth.

“Bosh ish back.” She stopped eating only to let those words escape her mouth before digging right back in. Leone had blinked in question before walking around the bird danger beast before the two of you saw Najenda sitting down in a makeshift lawn chair.

“Boss!” Leone let a bright smile come to her face as Najenda gave her a small wave.

“Hey.” Najenda briefly sent you a glance, seeing you in Leone’s arms like that. You just gave her a shrug in response, already used to it by this point.

“Welcome back! Did you bring me anything?”

“Now why would I do that?” It was now Leone who looked confused as Najendaa’s voice took on a deadly tone.

“About one of your more recent assignments-” Najenda raised her metal arm slightly, giving her fingers a few flexes that caused the color to drain from Leone’s face.

“I was told you completed it three days overdue.” Leone had frozen up, her muscles tensing as a strange sound emitted from her throat.

“Ahhhh- crap!” She had suddenly dropped you, turning right around and sprinting off as fast as she could.

“Ahahaha FREEDOM!” You cried out in joy as Najenda’s prosthetic hand went flying towards the blonde woman, catching her by the back of her scarf. Najenda started to retract her hand back as you bounced around in joy, excited that you could finally move around on your own.

“When facing a powerful opponent, it’s unwise to get caught up in the fun. Shouldn’t you know better than that by now?” She started to lecture Leone as you danced with glee. The entire time, Tatsumi watched on in shock.

‘I really am surrounded by a bunch of circus clowns…’

“Anyway-” Najenda finally let go of Leone before giving her a solid smack across the back of her head using her prosthetic arm before turning to face you and Tatsumi.

“-Tell me about these two.” Leone rubbed the back of her head for a moment before jumping back onto her feet, wrapping her arm around your neck once more.

“NoOo!” You immediately started to struggle against her, squirming every way and that. But Leone’s superb strength held you firmly in place.

“Well these two are going to be joining us~” 

“Get your hands off me you boobs!” Tatsumi gave her a skeptical glare in response.

“Hey, I haven’t agreed to anything!”

“No my freedom! It's slipping away from me once again!” Najenda had only given the two of you a glance over once more before looking back at Leone.

“Do they seem promising?” Leone went silent for a moment as you finally stopped struggling, a look of absolute despair arising to your face.

“Tatsumi sure does…” She glanced down at you, analyzing you.

“I’m not so sure about (Y/n) though.”

“Well fuck you too then.” You muttered out sadly. 

“You two should give it a shot!” Leone had suddenly declared, a cheeky smile appearing.

“The hell is this a part time job!?” You yelled back at the woman.

“The pay is good.” Akame said, tossing a bone into a pile that started to form beside her.

“It totally is!” Najenda watched on in silence as Leone proceeded to give you another noogie, her one eye narrowing as she let her gaze linger on you.

“Akame.” Said girl stood at attention, both her and Leone knowing that their boss was about to give out orders.

“Gather everyone in the meeting room.” Her gaze fell back onto you, your two eyes meeting her one stone cold glare.

“I want to hear about these two in detail.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“I see.” Najenda sat in the main room of the base, the rest of night raid surrounding her with you and Tatsumi standing in the middle. The rest of the assassination group had just finished filling in Najenda with all the details. Even the part where Leone had found you sneaking around.

“I believe I understand your situations now.” She paused for a moment before offering the both of you her hand.

“Tatsumi. (Y/n). Would you like to be the two newest members of Night Raid?” You gave the woman a deadpan look in response, crossing your arms across your chest.

“You’ll kill us if we don’t join right?” Najenda smirked a slight bit before shaking her head.

“No we won’t kill you, but we couldn’t let you leave either. You would have to remain here, working as a staff member at the base.” She narrowed her gaze at the two of you, her eyes turning cold.

“Either way, we won’t take your lives, but I do encourage you to join. Your choice.” Tatsumi hesitated, his mouth opening only to close again. You however…

“I accept.” Everyone stared at you as you took a step forward.

“I’m just gonna go out on a limb and say that your more than just a group of hired assassins?” Najenda let a smirk grow on her face as she leaned back in her chair, letting her chin rest on her arm.

“In fact, I bet that you guys are working with the revolutionary army and are planning something big.” You hardened your gaze as you noticed the woman in front of you narrowing her eye. The rest of the room fell into a tense silence as everyone let you speak.

“I bet you’re going for the Minister’s head.” Tatsumi beside you let out a gasp of realization, his eyes widening in horror. You ignored him in favor of keeping the staring contest between you and Najenda going. You had to convince these people to let some schmuck like you join, so you were not going to back down.

“Heh.” Najenda let out a small chuckle at your expression, bringing up her free hand to brush the silver hair that sat atop her head.

“Seems like we got a smart one here.” She sent you a smirk before reaching into her pocket, digging around for a moment only to pull out a cigarette.

“So tell me, smart guy.” She grabbed a hold of a lighter, taking the second to dramatically pause. She took a few moments to light her cigarette before taking a long drawn out puff of it.

“Why should we accept you?” She gave you a smirk, her eyes growing cold and serious.

“From what everyone told me, we don’t exactly know how much we have to invest in you.” Her eyes grew dull as a shiver went down your spine.

“Then let me prove myself.” Najenda raised an eyebrow at you, the cigarette in her mouth falling a bit.

“And how exactly do you plan on doing that?” You thought for a moment, looking back at Tatsumi. An absolutely ridiculous and stupid idea forming in your head. The question was… could you pull it off?

“Tatsumi proved himself cause he killed one of your targets, and proved that he had the ability to kill right?” You asked, praying that your acting skills would come in handy once more.

“That’s what I thought…” Tatsumi mumbled after you, unsure of what was happening. Najenda’s eye narrowing did not go unnoticed. 

“Well, what if you sent me to hunt down a target myself?” The room fell silent as everyone watched Najenda’s reaction. The silver haired woman stared at you for a moment, Her one eye analyzing you up and down. After a few seconds she had sighed lightly, putting her chin on top of her hands. She had her eye closed as she seemed to think for a moment. After a few tense moments of silence a smile grew on her face. 

“Alright, I’ll bite.” Her gaze grew sharp as everyone’s attention switched to you.

“If you’re that confident in your ability, surely you could handle our new target by yourself?” You bit your lip for a sec, realizing that you were digging your grave.

WHY THE FUCK DID I SAY THAT!?

“Leone.” Najenda turned her head to said woman, the blonde straightening herself in response.

“Tell us about your most recent targets.” Leone gave a nod before reaching for the table beside her. Pulling up a sack she opened it before pulling out a solid gold coin.

“The client gave me this as payment.” She put the gold coin back into the pouch before tossing it to Najenda who easily caught it.

“Our target is Ogre, captain of the imperial guard. As well as an oil merchant named Gamal.” Leone’s face turned sour as she turned her gaze to the floor.

“From what the client told me, Ogre accepts very large bribes from Gamal. Everytime Gamal commits a crime, Ogre makes somebody else out to be a criminal.” Leone sighed at the silence in the room gazing up at your worried face for a moment before turning towards Najenda.

“I could smell a venereal disease on her. She probably made that money by selling her body.” Beside you, Tatsumi let out a shaky breath.

“Thats…”

“Did you confirm the facts?” Najenda cut Tatsumi off, her voice turning professional. Leone met her stare with a nod. Najenda let out a thoughtful hum as she leaned back into her chair, the professional aura fading for a brief moment.

“Ogre huh?” She turned to you, noticing the color drain from your face.

“Do you believe that you can take him on by yourself?” She held a teasing, almost condescending look on her face as she spoke to you, the atmosphere of the room growing tense.

“If that’s what it takes.”

WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU STILL TALKING!?

“Look-” You sighed, dragging your hand across your face. At this point you were already a dead man walking, might as well just go with the flow.

“-I realize that accepting a newbie like myself is incredibly dangerous to your group here. And since you're a part of the revolutionary army, you guys play a big role in what happens in the capital.” You shifted your gaze downwards, looking at your hands.

Ever since you’ve arrived in this world, you were wondering what exactly you were supposed to do. In every isekai you’ve ever seen, the main character always had someone relying on them. Always had a defiant goal set out for them. Always had a group of people to help them grow stronger with each day. Here you were, in a world of death and corruption. People both important and not, died on a daily basis here. People in this world do some really messed up stuff. 

You stand in front of one of the most influential groups of the entire plotline. One that has the main character in it. But one that has a majority of its members die. Each and every one of them held a legendary weapon/armour that gave them a great advantage against everyone else. You did not. You had just a basic sword that did nothing special at all. You clenched your fist, reaching a decision.

Mama ain’t raised no bitch.

“But I’ll prove my worth!” You stared directly at Najenda’s amused look, your face filling with determination.

“I’ll show you why I’m worthy of being a part of Night Raid!” Najenda smirked at you in response, letting out a chuckle.

“Then it’s settled.” She stood suddenly, bringing everyone in the room to attention with the authority she held.

“(Y/n) here shall prove his worth by eliminating our new target Ogre.” Her eye narrowed as she glared at you, sending nervous shivers down your spine.

“And if he were to fail-” She raised her prosthetic arm into the air before clenching her hand into a death grip.

“Then he shall be silenced.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why do I do this to myself?" You spoke out loud in despair. Nervous sweat dripped down your forehead as you made your way through the capital's streets. You wore a makeshift hood, using it to cover your face from anyone that could potentially recognize you later. 

Here you were, isekai-ed into Akame ga kill... Surrounded by corruption and evil... And on the side of a bunch of assassins... Of which, you were about to join by killing a person plenty stronger than you….

What the fuck did you get into?

You shook your head, slapping your cheeks twice.

"Focus!" Nearing the target's vicinity, you needed to focus more than ever before. If you were to make just a small mistake it could cost you your life… fuck

You shook your head once more before looking around yourself. You stood near the plaza where you first met Seyru, the majority of the people walking around looking more like husks than real people. Most of their faces were a bit sunken in, their eyes dulled. These people were starving and dying. The higher class citizens however…

Most of them were walking around in lavish clothes, each and every single one of them being surrounded by bodyguards and mercenaries. They were very clearly better off than the rest of the common folk if their bellies and smiles were anything to go by. Honestly, it was sad, but you paid it little attention, doing your best to focus once more.

Finally you spotted him. 

The man was walking by himself with a drink in his hand. The alcohol from his cup dripped down his chin as he gulped the liquid down.

“Ahh~” He chuckled to himself as he tossed his cup to the side, oblivious to his surroundings. ‘Which to be fair’, you thought, ‘this guy has all the reason to just not give a shit.’

“Nothing like finishing off a day of torture then knocking back a cold one.” Ogre smiled to himself, his cheeks rosey from the booze that flowed through his system. You took one deep breath as you walked behind him. Your heart was hammering into your chest, the blood that it pumped through your body seemingly louder than ever before.

‘Please acting skills, save me once again.’

“Mister Ogre?” The monster in front of you stopped walking, tilting his head towards your direction. He looked a bit surprised, like he couldn’t believe that someone would dare approach him in the open. You noticed the twitch of his arm as he saw you. 

“Whatcha want?” His eye narrowed just the tiniest bit, and you prayed that your acting skills would be enough to convince this man. You swallowed your nerves as you stepped right beside him.

“I have information vital to the imperial army that I must share with you.” Ogre crossed his arms as he walked besides you, giving you a wary gaze.

“Well then go on boy.” He spoke out, sounding more irritated than you felt comfortable with.

“Tell me what it is.” You opened your mouth before glancing up at the roofs that surrounded you, something that did not go unnoticed by Ogre. Drunk as he may be, Ogre was still a professional soldier. 

“It’s something that I can’t say out here, it has to be in private.” He opened his mouth, ready to question you. You cut him off quickly, not wanting to make a scene.

“It’s about Night Raid.” Ogre’s one eye widened in understanding, his hand already moving to steady on top of his sword just in case of an attack. He gave you a nod before walking just slightly ahead of you. You followed behind him, making sure to remember specific landmarks so as to not get lost. 

Alleyway after alleyway, Ogre had you follow him. The two of you finally reached a shaky run down apartment complex of sorts. You're not entirely sure why he brought you to this specific location before the stench of blood entered your nose. The outside looked pretty alright, but as you got inside you could see the handprints and obvious signs of a struggle here.

Ogre was surprised with himself. Normally he wouldn’t bring an informant to his ‘Secret spot’. Normally his informants were pretty influential people. Someone like Gamal could find out whatever information he could ever desire. Well almost… Night Raid were assassins and were very good at their job. The only information anyone within the capital had on them were the few wanted posters that were littered on every street. So information on the infamous group was priceless, and extremely rare. He sent a glance at his ‘informant’, a sick smirk forming. If this kid’s info was the real deal, well…. Only Ogre would know of his secret spot.

“Alright kid.” The smirk fell from his face as he turned to face you, rubbing his head as if to alleviate the drunkenness. He seated himself at an olden table. The wood was old and creaky, like it would shatter at the smallest touch. He gestured to you to take a seat across from him before he leant back in his chair.

“Tell me what I need to know.” You gave him a nod before sitting down in the old wooden chair, doing your best to swallow down your nerves.

“I had only recently arrived at the empire a few days ago. During that time, I did a few odd jobs here and there to make money.” You leaned on the table, using your arms as support.

“One of these jobs had me killing a few danger beasts outside the city. At the time I didn’t realize that someone was following me the entire time.” You made sure to seem a bit fidgety, glancing over your shoulder towards the entrance.

“The person eventually found me by myself and told me they wanted me to join their group. I took the moment as a great way to gain information and asked them their reasons.” You glanced back at the door once more before diverting your attention on the beast in front of you.

“They’re not just some rag-tag group of killers. They’re working for the revolution.” Ogre blinked at you, leaning forward with intrigue.

“For the revolution?” You gave him a nod in response, glad to see that Night Raid truly kept a low profile for the moment.

“Their plan is to kill Honest, the minister.” You were about to continue after you let that statement sink in, but then you saw the smirk growing on Ogre’s face. You blinked up at him in confusion, wonder what exactly you said.

“I shoulda known.” He let out a little chuckle, his sharp teeth showing.

“Well at least I know you’re not lying about Night Raid. But I doubt you only just met them.” He sneered down at you, causing you to back off the table a bit. You could feel your heart thumping once again, your instincts screaming at you to run.

“Few people know the Minister's real name. I doubt that they would just reveal something like that to a nobody.” 

...

…

WHEN THE FUCK WAS THAT A THING!?!? 

HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!?

THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A THING!

You let out a yell of frustration, reaching up to yank at your hair as you leaned back in the chair you sat in.

“What kind of fucken bullshit is that!? The way everybody talked about it made it seem like basic knowledge! But NoOoOo!” You were starting to get a bit exaggerated now, throwing your hands this way and that as you stood up suddenly pacing around the room.

“I mean - they invited me inside their base, and at first I was like- “Sure why not, lets see how things go” but hoohoo boi was I wrong! They wanted me to come out here and kill you!” You suddenly turned to the only other person in the room, pointing an accusing finger at him. Ogre blinked in confusion as you continued your rant, his eye wide in confusion. He expected some sort of reaction, but this was far from what he expected.

“I mean-!” You threw your hands into the air in frustration.

“-What the FWACK do they expect from me!” You brushed your hands through your hair and onto your neck. You stayed in that position for a moment letting out a frustrated growl as you felt a rough cloth inside your hood.

“Do they just expect me to- POCKET SAND!” With no warning you threw the concealed pouch towards Ogre’s face, the sand that was in the bag falling out into the larger man’s only eye.

“Argh!” Confused and caught completely off guard, Ogre rose from his chair as he let out a loud yell of pain. He rubbed at his eye using one of his arms, using the other as a way to keep him from falling over at the lack of balance.

‘Can’t believe that worked…’ You thought to yourself as you unsheathed your sword. You took a moment to watch Ogre’s movements, looking for an easy opening to his neck. After a second you surged forward, your sword aimed at the larger man’s neck. 

Ogre was panicking. He didn’t sense a single bit of murderous intent from the boy in front of him. He thought that the kid was just an inexperienced welp that got lucky. But as soon as the sand was thrown into his eyes, his body seemed to lock up. The aura emitted by you alone sent shivers down his spine. Despite being temporarily blinded, Ogre could feel your deathly gaze. You were about to kill him.

Right as the tip of your sword touched Ogre’s neck, you felt something slam into you hard. Your body went flying into the wall beside you, disorienting you. Pieces of wood littered the floor from the destroyed table, large chunks of it landing near your head. You blinked in confusion, the world shaking as you attempted to steady yourself back onto your feet. Your heart was racing, your mind in a frenzy as you reached out to your fallen sword in hopes of grabbing it before Ogre could recover.

“You little bastard!” You grabbed a hold of something, but you could easily tell that it wasn’t your sword. Something hard slammed into your face causing your head to jerk to the side suddenly.

“I should've never let my guard down around you.” Ogre planted his hand on your shoulder, readying his hand to punch you once more. You tilted your head to the side just to narrowly avoid the punch that Ogre threw at you. Taking the moment of vulnerability that he presented you, you shoved the item in your hand towards his face. A bit of blood flew into the air as you shoved the piece of wood directly into his only eye. He let out a scream of pain, thrashing his arm out. One of his arms hit you aside, flinging you back towards the wall. You let out a harsh cough as your back slammed against the hard wall, cracking the wood. 

“I’ll give you credit, kid.” You blinked hard, trying to focus your vision just as Ogre’s hands wrapped around your neck. Ogre raised you into the air, slamming you into the wall once more.

“You think taking my eye away means you’ll live!?” He laughed as his hands continued to tighten. You struggled within his grasp, your arms reaching up to grab at his own. You struggled with all your might, your legs flailing as you scratched and clawed at the hands that cut off your air flow.

“I’ll just get that creepy doctor to make me a new one!” He let out a loud cackle as you gave him a solid kick in the face, your foot just brushing right next to the wooden spike in his eye. An idea appeared in your head as you struggled to catch your breath. 

“I’ll kill you now and then that pathetic group you joined!” You could see the world start to spin as you rose your leg into the air. You took a moment to place the bottom of your foot on top of the piece of wood. Your muscles tensed up, adrenaline running through your veins as time slowed. Just one thought ran through your head as you glared down at Ogre, your vision slowly starting to fade.

**_“You’re Dead.”_ **

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Akame stared ahead of her blankly. She didn’t like this feeling in her gut as she harshly pulled the end of her hood down further. Leone walked ahead of her. Leone’s eyes shined incredibly bright in the dark, her senses being enhanced through the use of her teigu. Leone’s expression was much more tense, her brows furrowed as she led Akame down another narrow alley. Her eyes scanned for any danger as the two assassins sneaked through the slums.

Akame felt a bit of apprehension building within her. Killing Gamal was a ridiculously easy job, the guards were incompetent. But even she had to admit that an opponent like Ogre would have given her a bit of trouble. Granted, she would have struggled with him had she not owned murasame. With it, the only thing she genuinely had to worry about would be cutting herself. But this (Y/n)...?

She doubted that the boy could survive against a beast of a man like Ogre. He looked completely unimpressive, lackluster,  _ weak _ . Yet Najenda sent him on this mission, most likely knowing full well that he would never survive. What in the world was she thinking?

“We’re getting close. Be ready.” Leone’s voice brought Akame out from her thoughts, her eyes narrowing as a shiver went up her spine. Both her and Leone froze for a moment, the both of them readying themselves for combat.

“This feeling…” Akame muttered to herself as she finally realized what it was. Like a tsunami, this feeling crashed into her. The feeling surrounding her, and suffocating her beneath it’s mighty waves.

This killing intent

Leone and Akame gave each other a glance, the two of them having a silent agreement before the two of them launched into a sprint. Leone led the way as she activated her teigu, the hood she wore covering her animal traits. The two of them ran down another alleyway before arriving at a very run down apartment. Leone wasted no time as she bust down the door, her nose picking up the distinct scent of blood. 

Leone and Akame expected to see Ogre standing above your dead battered body. Instead they were greeted with the sight of the newbie viciously swinging a sword down at Ogre's dead and bleeding body. Both Leone and Akame blinked in surprise as more blood flew into the air as you plunged your sword downwards once more. You were huffing, taking short shallow breaths as you tried to catch your breath. Out of the corner of your eye you saw that the two were standing there, a dumbstruck expression on both of their faces.

“I was uh...” You glanced down at the mutilated body, taking a deep breath. You turned back to the two assassins, a worried expression on your face as you gave them a hesitant shrug.

“...checking for a pulse?”


	4. Training to kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After killing Orge, Najenda puts you under the guidance of Akame.  
> Things go just as you remember.  
> Also, you start to realize that you're in deep sh1t.

“Okay-OW!” You hissed in pain as Lubbock applied another bandage to the back of your head. The rest of Night Raid stood in front of you, each one of them all giving you a different look.

“Hey, it’s your fault that you’re this banged up.” Lubbock chuckled as he finished applying the last bandage before giving himself a nod.

“There we go.” He stood up, giving Najenda a nod.

“Besides a few bruises and cuts on the back of his head, he should be fine.” Najenda let out a small sigh, her gaze turning to you as you sheepishly avoided meeting her eye.

“What you did with Ogre was reckless.” You felt your cheeks turning red with embarrassment as she glared down at you.

“But nevertheless, you came back alive with your target dead.  _ That  _ is a great accomplishment.” Your head shot over to her suddenly.

“...” Narrowing your eyes, you gave the woman a glare as she sent you a smirk.

“I’ll take it as a compliment…” Bulat loudly laughed from his spot as he leaned against the wall. 

“HAHA! You should (Y/n)!” The man stood straight now, giving you a thumbs up as he sent you a bright smile.

“You’re a part of the team now. So lighten up a little huh?” Rolling your eyes, you couldn’t help but let your cheeks curve upwards.

“I suppose you have some use after all.” 

And just like that, the smile you did have was gone. Mine sneered down at you, meeting your eyes with a smug grin on her face.

“Just don’t let it get to your head, you are a newbie after all~” You stood now, giving the pinkette a glare.

“Go fuck yourself.” Mine’s jaw went slack for a moment as a rush of red appeared on her cheeks. She clenched her fists in anger, biting her tongue to keep herself from lashing out at you.

“Hey now~” Your neck was suddenly being wrapped by Leone’s arm once more, giving you flashbacks of the previous day.

“Oh no.” You whimpered, turning your head away from the blonde woman beside you.

“Oh yes~” She replied with a cheeky grin. You let out a small whimper as Leone strangled you into her tight grasp, your face being burrowed into her bosom. Najenda watched in amusement, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

“Congratulations. Tatsumi. (Y/n).” She stood now, capturing everyone’s attention. Leone let go of you, allowing you your freedom. But she stayed right beside you, giving you a sassy look.

“Prepare yourselves for a life unlike any other.” Najenda sent the two of you a smirk, her only eye gleaming with excitement.

“Welcome to Night Raid.” You and Tatsumi sent each other a look before turning back to Najenda.

“Right!” The two of you stated in sync at your new boss. Najenda gave you a nod, her eye turning to Akame.

“Since the two of you are in need of a bit more training, Akame shall take you under her wing for the time being. For now, you are all dismissed.” You met the silent woman’s gaze, her red eyes staring right back at yours impassively. In that moment, your situation really started to sink in.

You were no longer in your world. You were in a corrupt and disgusting place. You had just murdered someone just short a few hours ago. You stood in the middle of some of the most dangerous people in the world. All of which barely know you, yet you know them through and through. And of course the one you know the most about… You shifted your gaze away from Akame, your heart sinking as you recalled the prequel series. You could understand Akame more than anyone. You saw her story. Saw what she had to go through. Saw the people she’s lost and killed. It was…sad.

“Ohoho~” Leone poked your face, seeing a bit of red appearing on your cheeks.

“You get to start off with a cutie like her? You lucky dog~” 

“Can you not!?”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tatsumi let out a long drawn out sigh, his patience wearing thin as he peeled his last potato. He glanced around the table in front of him, his eyes falling on top of the pile of prepared food that he spent the last hour making.

“Come on…” He mumbled under his breath, seeing another potato that he hadn’t noticed before.

“I thought the two of us were supposed to be training to be assassins, not to be some stupid chef.” He glanced over to you, taking the moment to relax his cramping hands. You seemed to be entirely focused on your job, your hand moving like it were a machine. You gave your partner a hum of acknowledgement as you continued to cut the lettuce in front of you.

“Don’t look at me.” Akame spoke up from beside you, her hand reaching out to grab a grape.

“I just put food on the pl-” She recoiled back as you smacked her hand away using the hand that was not holding the knife. She met your side eyed glare as you continued where you left off, knowing perfectly well that she would try again.

“They just won’t let you cook cause you’d keep ‘sampling’ the food.” You said before placing the knife onto the table as you finished your job.

“Or am I wrong?” Both Tatsumi and yourself sent Akame a blank look, already knowing the answer. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Said girl only gave you a glance before grabbing a grape at the speed of sound before shoving it into her mouth just as fast. Your eye twitched in irritation, a small growl rising from your throat.

“What the hell did I tell you about eating the food!?” You knew the likelihood of her listening to you would be unlikely, but honestly!? This woman has eaten almost all of the grapes that you and Tatsumi have picked, like, there’s only 30 left at most.

Tatsumi shook his head as you smacked Akame’s wrist again, a disappointed look appearing on his face.

“You are not a very good liar Akame.”

“Aww look.” You froze, giving Akame the chance to snag another grape making you let out a sigh.

‘Of course…’ You sent a glance towards the kitchen entrance. Within the doorframe stood Mine, a sense of smugness radiating off of her.

“The two of you look right at home in the kitchen.” She snickered as Tatsumi crushed the potato in his hand, spraying it’s remains all over his section of the table. You sent him a small glare, before sighing in defeat.

“What did you just say! - oh?” Tatsumi paused as he noticed Bulat, Sheele, and Lubbock standing behind Mine. 

“You guys going on an assignment?” You questioned them as you moved away from your position at the table. Akame took the chance to start shoveling more grapes into her mouth, causing you to grumble in annoyance as you started to clean up Tatsumi’s mess.

“Yeah.” You heard Bulat answer you as Tatsumi let out an embarrassed ‘sorry’.

“We got a special request, so the four of us are going to be gone for the day.”

“What about us?” Tatsumi asked, glancing back at you as you threw away the literal mashed potatoes.

“You stay here in the kitchen!” Mine puffed her chest, her smirk growing larger as she took the chance to insult the poor boy.

“Now be a good cook and chop off a few cucumbers for me~” She let out a laugh as you finally returned to the table, an unamused look on your face that mirrored Tatsumi’s. Mine spun flamboyantly, the rest of her comrades giving the two of you a silent nod before the four of them walked off. Right as Mine was about to leave however, she smirked over her shoulder.

“Ta Ta~” She sang, throwing a mock wave at the two of you.

And for some reason, you felt like throwing your knife into the wall…

You’re not sure why tho…

“She really gets on my nerves.” Tatsumi growled out, glaring daggers at where the woman once stood. You nodded in agreement.

“Okay you two.” Akame removed the apron she wore, untying her hair as she turned towards the exit of the room.

“Let's go take some lives of our own.” Tatsumi sent her a deadpan stare, his eye twitching in irritation.

“You mean that we’re going hunting right?” Akame paused at the door, turning back to face you only to give a nod.

“Of course.” You sighed, already knowing where this was going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“You know…” Tatsumi trailed off, his eyes scanning his surroundings. The three of you have spent the past hour or so just trudging through the forest. Each of you with a basket on your backs.

“We’re pretty far from the hideout. Is that okay?” 

“That is the plan.” Akame plainly responded, not even sparing the boy a glance. Tatsumi let out an annoyed sigh.

“She's probably not the talkative type.” You said as you walked beside him, sending him a look of understanding. The two of you have been making small talk the way here which has been surprisingly relaxing for the brown haired boy.

Unfortunately for you, it was incredibly stressful. Tatsumi was naturally curious about you and your life. You know, things like;

Where did you live? What was your village like? Did you have any friends? Etcetera ~ So you spent as much time as possible to be the one asking him questions, doing everything you could to avoid answering his own. Through this time you got to know a little more about Tatsumi and his childhood friends. You were glad that he seemed excited to talk about the two of them. He seemed to still be in mourning so offering him an ear probably really helped. 

“We’re here.” Akame broke you out of your train of thought as she set her basket on the ground. You went a bit slackjaw at the pure beauty of the lake in front of you. The waterfall in front of you was a lot gentler than you were expecting. The sound of the rushing water being softer and calmer than you could remember. The rocks surrounding the lake were glistening wet and shining in the sunlight. The water itself was perfectly clear, giving Tatsumi and yourself a perfect view of the fish beneath the water.

“Wow, this place is beautiful.” You let out a whistle at Tatsumi’s statement, letting your gaze linger on the scenery.

“We’re going to neutralize some river prey.” Tatsumi made a sound of surprise, quickly followed by him stuttering a bunch of nonsense. You gave him a disappointed stare before turning your attention towards Akame. She stood there in a basic white swimsuit, something pretty modest surprisingly. ‘But that is to be expected-’ You gazed off in the distance, avoiding her curious gaze.

‘-Especially considering that this is Akame we’re talking about.’

“We’ll be going after elegant Tuna.” Akame spoke up, walking towards the end of the small rockside the three of you stood on.

“Isn’t that a rare-” Akame gave Tatsumi little chance to ask any questions as she dived into the water in front of her, leaving you and Tatsumi by yourselves.

“I hate these people.” The boy beside you growled out in frustration causing you to let out a little laugh.

“That’s fair.” A few moments passed before three fish flew out of the water and straight into the basket that Akame had set out earlier. Akame’s head poked out of the water, her gaze turning towards the both of you as she brushed the wet hair out of her eyes. She took a moment to watch both Tatsumi’s and your reaction before making her way back to the cliffside. It only took her a few moments before she was in front of the both of you.

“Dive to the bottom and completely mask your presence.” She squeezed her hair, letting the water drip down onto the rocks she stood on.

“Once you do that, you wait for the perfect chance to strike.” She shook her head, her damp hair flinging water all around her….. Coincidentally, hitting you and Tatsumi in the face with water. The two of you gave her a blank look as she braided her fingers through her hair, setting it straight.

“(Y/n).” You straightened, seeing her fierce eyes lock onto your own.

“You’ll be going first.” You gulped loudly, giving her a nervous nod. You sent a look towards the small pond beneath you, before pulling off your shirt. You took a deep breath, sending Akame one last look before turning back to the water in front of you.

“Here goes.” You took a step back before running towards the water. Water splashed as you sunk down towards the bottom of the pond, the fish above you swimming with a bit of apprehension. Your feet touched the muddy ground as you let a small bit of air escape your lungs. You gazed upwards at the fish swimming around you. They all seemed to be a bit scared after you jumped into the water, a few of them acting a bit skittish. You lowered yourself after a moment, your knees bending as you readied yourself to strike. Like a snake about to attack its prey, you waited for the perfect chance to launch towards your target. A moment passed as four fish swam above your head, causing you to smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be honest, Akame wasn’t sure what she expected. She had only brought the two of you out to the pond to test her hypothesis. The truth was that gathering the fish was unneeded. They had enough food prepared for everyone and for her. Her gaze turned towards the (H/c) boy who sat closer to the end of the long table, an irritated look on his face. She narrowed her eyes slightly, her mouth chewing purely on instinct as she watched you. The rest of Night raid gathered around the table, staring in awe at the feast set out before them.

“So you really might be useful.” Mine stated arrogantly as she cut into the fish on her plate, a smug grin appearing when she saw your reaction. You scoffed in irritation, choosing to ignore the pinkette and instead focus on your food.

“Well at least I didn’t do as bad as Tatsumi.” You muttered out as you took a bite out of the meal in front of you. Tatsumi coughed a bit on his food before he turned to you, a look of betrayal on his face.

“H-Hey! It’s not my fault you and Akame scared all the fish away!” Bulat laughed from beside him, giving the boy a pat on the back.

“No need to worry so much about it Tatsumi! Use this as a learning experience.” Lubbock rolled his eyes as Bulat leaned in a bit closer to Tatsumi with a softer expression on his face.

“I could always give you a few pointers.” Lubbock pretended to gag as literal sparkles flew in the air around the two, having flashbacks of his own personal torment with the flirty gay. 

It had only been about twenty minutes or so since the group got back home, their mission a success. They had all sat down at the dining room table with Najenda, explaining the details of the mission when You, Akame, and Tatsumi brought in the food. Of course they all took this time to wind down a little from their assassination. Sheele was no exception.

She sat at the table in relative silence. She was always the silent type of person so she let her teammates have their loud moments and chose to sit at the table quietly and eat her food. Frankly from the amount of fish collected from today gave everyone the ability to have a second fish if they desired. She glanced towards the small pile of fish behind her, before coming to a small realization.

“Akame?” Said girl paused her eating, turning her hard stare towards Sheele where it softened.

“Are you feeling okay? You usually eat a lot faster than this?” She gave a blink in response, choosing that exact moment to shove more food into her mouth. Sheele sighed at the action, knowing perfectly well that she was doing so to avoid suspicion. Sheele might be an air head, but she wasn’t stupid. She glanced in your direction, her gaze meeting yours for a brief moment. You blinked at her, a sudden sadness appearing in your eyes as you focused back onto your plate. Sheele glanced back towards Akame to see her sights upon you once more, raising several questions for the poor air-head.

‘What happened while we were gone?’

“Are you kidding me!?” Sheele’s attention quickly turned towards Leone. The woman had slammed her hands onto the table, an excited grin stretching across her face.

“You seriously yelled, ‘Bring it on!’?” Tatsumi blushed in embarrassment, seeing that now everyone had looked towards him in question.

“I...uh...well…” A silent moment passed before Leone burst into laughter, clutching her sides like she was in pain as a few of her teammates chuckled at Tatsumi’s remark. You sent Tatsumi a sympathetic look, giving him a reassuring thumbs up.

In the midst of all this laughter a strange sound echoed within the room. Lubbock had suddenly gone completely still, a look of surprise on his face.

“Intruders!” Everyone stilled as Lubbock rose from his chair, his Imperial arms moving on his hand. 

“How many intruders?” Najenda’s voice was cold. The glare on her face being so intimidating it would make the average man piss themselves.

“There should be 14 of them.” Najenda gave Lubbock a nod, her eye closing as she stood up from the table.

“Right.” She opened her eye, the air around her growing dead serious as she turned completely professional in a mere moment.

“Night Raid, Kill these intruders.” You could physically feel the air around you tighten. The rest of Night Raid held an aura of death around them, already moving into action the moment Najenda gave out the orders.

“(Y/n), Tatsumi!” Bulat was at the door, glancing over his shoulder at the two of you, a cocky grin on his face. 

“You two with me!” You and Tatsumi sent each other a quick glance before nodding following Bulat as you grabbed your weapons. The three of you ran outside going off towards the southern part of the base.

“You two have yet to fight in a battle with the rest of us, so make sure the two of you stay together alright?” Both you and Tatsumi sent each other a glance before the both of you responded with a “Right!”. Bulat smirked as he ran just a bit closer to the two of you, pointing his thumb towards his chest with a certain gleam in his eye.

“You can call me Big bro or handsome.” You nearly tripped at the expression on his face. You expected him to say that line in particular, but even so, it wasn’t exactly the best time to ask for such a thing. 

“Sure thing Big Bro!” Bulat’s grin widened at Tatsumi before he turned his gaze towards you almost expectantly. You gave him a deadpan expression upon seeing the hope in his eyes. You rolled your eyes as you let out a big dramatic sigh.

“Yeah yeah Big Bro.” Bulat’s grin grew massive at your response.

“All Right!” He cheered happily, flexing his hands in the air. A small moment passed before he suddenly sprinted ahead of you two, sliding himself into a crouched position with his hand on the ground.

“You two wanna see something cool as thanks?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he took a deep breath.

“INCURSIO!” The living armor seemed to rise out of the ground behind Bulat. The wind picked up as a strong current flowed around him a small fire erupting at his feet. The beast behind him seemed to meld into the current, his body becoming obscured by the transformation. A familiar spear-head broke through the wind, quickly cutting through the current to reveal Bulat with Incrusio equipped. Bulat took a moment to spin his spear, creating a new current of wind before snapping it into a pose. As he got into the pose the air around him stopped moving all of a sudden as it burst away from him, leaving you and Tatsumi to stare at him with stars in your eyes.

“That’s fucken awsome!” You cheered out in sheer awe, your eyes shining with admiration.

“So damn cool!” Tatsumi shouted from beside you, clenching his fist in the air in front of him to contain his excitement. Bulat hummed, pleased by your reactions before he posed dramatically, flexing his muscles.

“I’m glad you two recognize it’s greatness.” He let out a little chuckle as you both stared in awe for another moment before he brought a hand up, silencing you both. A silent moment passed before Bulat turned his attention towards the direction you three were initially heading towards.

“The enemy.” Tatsumi mumbled lightly, reaching for his sword’s handle.

“Right.” Bulat turned back towards you, his eyes hidden by Incrusio’s helmet.

“(Y/n), Tatsumi. The both of you are to stick together, don’t leave each other’s sight for any reason got it?” You gave him a nod in response.

“Now then-” Bulat nodded to himself before pointing at the two of you.

“-I got a job for you two. Don’t mess it up okay?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You felt your eye twitch in annoyance. You were crouching inside a bush, your head just barely poking out. Tatsumi was on the ground across from you, two branches in his hands acting as his camouflage.

“So…” Tatsumi whispered, his eyes scanning the forest next to you. He pondered for a moment before letting out a small sigh.

“This is the job us newbies get huh?” You blinked down at him before shrugging your shoulders in the bush.

“I mean, we kinda don’t have any imperial arms, so it kinda makes sense.” Tatsumi gave you a questioning glance as he sat up, leaning back as he brought the two sticks to rest on his knees.

“I keep hearing that term. Imperial arms? What exactly are those?” Without thinking, you immediately replied.

“They’re relics that the first Emperor made out of titanic danger beasts. Weapons so rare that only 48 were ever made. Each one has a certain attribute from their original beast that it was made from. An example-” You stated, bringing a finger out of the bush you stood in as Tatsumi stared on in confusion.

“-Bulat’s armor is known to be Incrusio, it’s basically the beast itself, it just evolved to live as the armor he wears.” You paused, glancing at Tatsumi to see the utter confusion on his face causing a little blush of embarrassment to appear on your own.

“It’s a complicated mess.” You let out a small chuckle, bringing your hand to scratch at the back of your neck.

“You know a lot about these things (Y/n).” Tatsumi mumbled before looking off to his side with a crestfallen look on his face. You nodded in reply, about to say something before you snapped to attention. The boy beside you did the same as a strange sound emitted from the forest beside you. You sent Tatsumi a glance, meeting his gaze for a moment before you reached for the handle of your weapon. Three figures burst through the forest’s line. Each of the assassins held swords in their hands, their faces covered by some exotict wolf skin. The larger of the three took quick notice of Tatsumi,  who was kinda just standing out in the open .

“Damn! They put someone out here!?” He readied himself. Bringing his weapon out in front of him as another assassin stood beside him. The other assassin hesitated for a moment, not noticing your presence until it was too late. 

“Arg-!” You lunged out of the bush the second the assassins had their backs to you. Your foot dug into the dry dirt as you shoved your sword straight into the flesh of the closest assassin. The tip of your blade cutting through whatever it encountered before rupturing through the skin on the other side. The second assassin let out a startled curse upon seeing your weapon piercing through his ally’s chest, right where the heart would be. His ally clutched at the air with his free hand, the sword falling from his other as his body quickly went limp. The two of you met eyes for a brief moment as you yanked your sword from the fresh corpse.

“Shit!” Without a moment's hesitation the assassin swung his blade at you, hoping to end you before you had your weapon fully removed from his ally’s back. You grit your teeth as you leaned back, just narrowly giving yourself enough space to avoid the blade. You rose your sword upon removing it from the assassins back, using it to block the second assassin’s follow up attack. 

“You guys just had to get in the way!?” Your opponent screamed as he swung horizontally at your face. You ducked under it, positioning your sword to hopefully pierce the man's throat on your way up. The assassin seemed to predict the attack as he spun on his foot, letting his other fly straight into your face. You stumbled onto the ground, catching your bearing just in time to roll out of the way from the oncoming blade. Your opponent continued to swing his weapon half-hazardly at you while you did everything you could to avoid his attacks while trying to stand up. You were able to get onto your knees at one point as the assassin swung downwards at your head. In a panic, you quickly rose your sword slanted sideways in hopes of blocking his attack.

‘He’s being predictable.’ You noticed how he made some over exaggerations with every swing of his blade. Pulling his arm back too far, or making his movements way too readable. It genuinely surprised you by how much this guy seemed to lack any good training, either that…

Or you  _ really  _ need to stop watching ‘ _ How to fight properly _ ’ videos at 3 o’clock in the morning…

Your blades connected three times more before you finally got the chance to get back on your feet. The two of you stood at a standstill for a moment, your eyes narrowing as the grip on your weapon tightened. You both charged each other after a silent moment, your two swords clashing against each other as sparks flew into the air. A few swings were able to get through your defense and cut into your flesh. You grunted as another cut appeared on your shoulder, many more littering your upper body. 

“Ha!” Your opponent smirked confidently, seeing as he was slowly overpowering you. While his movements may have been predictable, he was still certainly better at swordplay than you were by a longshot. He hasn’t been able to make any lethal blows thankfully but has managed to cut into you more than a few times. The two of you clashed swords once more, your blades scraping against each other as the two of you leaned into your attack to hopefully overpower the other.

“Gotcha.” You watched in horror as your opponent lowered himself lightly before pushing your sword with all of his might. You were thrown off balance as the sword in your hands went flying from your grip and onto the ground a few feet from you. 

“Aah!” You let out a little high pitched scream as you leaned back, narrowly avoiding your opponents follow up attack. You glanced back at your weapon, now seeing that your opponent stood in front of it, blocking you off from it completely.

“This.” The tribal assassin smirked as he brought his sword into the air.

“Is your end!” 

“NO!” Both you and the assassin were left surprised when Tatsumi seemed to appear from nowhere, his body covered in bruises and a bit of blood. Pure anger was on his face as he used his free hand to just straight up deck your opponent right in the face. The assassin flinched back in pain and took a step back to recover. However Tatsumi moved too quickly for him and followed up his punch with a deadly slash of his sword. Like cutting through butter, Tatsumi’s weapon carved straight through the man’s chest. The large wound that was left behind spewed blood as the man quickly collapsed to the ground where he quickly died.

The both of you stood there in silence for a moment, checking to make sure that the bodies around you were actually dead before making any movements to relax. As Tatsumi double checked the last assassin he let out a relieved sigh.

“That was a bit too close for comfort.” He let out a sigh as he plopped his butt onto the ground. The adrenaline that flowed through him just moments before finally started to wear off as sudden exhaustion took its place.

“You’re telling me.” He heard you grumble as you made your way to him, placing your sword on the ground before sitting beside him. A silent moment passed as the two of you sat there, an awkward silence filling the air.

“You uh…” Tatsumi scratched his cheek in nervousness, feeling your gaze on him.

“You okay?” He glanced over to you, seeing a bashful look on your face.

“Y-yeah.” Avoiding his gaze, you turned away from him to glance back at the assassin that nearly killed you.

“I-Well I-...” You fumbled over your words for a second, an embarrassed blush appearing on your cheeks. Tatsumi felt a grin show on his face, watching you fumble over your words in amusement for a moment longer than he was willing to admit.

“You’re welcome.” Letting out a tired sigh, you turned to face his grinning face with a smile of your own.

“No- seriously thank-” The grass behind you shifted once more, setting both you and Tatsumi back into fight mode. You both grabbed your weapons once more, springing to your feet as you expected another enemy to appear. 

“There you two are!” However, you let out sighs of relief when it was Bulat who broke through the tree line. His white armor was still caked in dried blood, the sickly crimson covering the imperial arm. 

“Glad to see the two of you in good shape!” He gave the two of you his signature thumbs up as he approached, Incrusio being deactivated as he got closer.

“The others should be done with their targets, so we should meet back up at the base to give boss the debriefing.” Bulat gestured over his shoulder as he turned away, wanting to lead the two of you back to the base. You gave him a nod in response before following him. Tatsumi went to follow after, only for something to catch his eye. In one of the pockets of the assassins sat a white envelope. The envelope seemed to be well taken care of as the flap of it was delicately opened. The paper neatly folded to fit into the assassin's pocket. Surprisingly, the only thing that seemed messy about it was a few droplets of blood that fell onto it. Tatsumi sent you and Bulat a glance, seeing Bulat wrap his arm around your shoulder with a cheeky grin on his face. He watched with an apprehensive gaze for a moment longer before turning back to the paper in his hand. He unfolded it against his better judgment, and read its contents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Deep within the Empire’s walls, posters decorated certain points of gathering. Most of them detailing the most wanted group of all time, Night Raid. One man stood in front of one of these posts, his eyes scanning each paper with great interest.

“Where is he?” He hummed to himself as a grin started to form on his lips.

“Perhaps he is still not known?” He hummed loudly, his voice echoing into the abandoned night. The only person around that could have heard him, lay dead on the floor with their head detached from their body. He could hear the distant sounds of footsteps approaching him as he continued to analyze the posters before him, looking for one face in particular. 

“A shame.” He muttered, letting out a small twitch of the brow in annoyance. 

“It seems as though he’s still new to this business.” The footsteps grew louder as the man felt the grin grow larger. Two guards were walking past the alleyway, seeing nothing out of the wrong until the distinct smell of blood rose into the air. They turned down the alleyway, coming face to face with the man.

“Hey! You! What are you doing there!?”

The man could feel his grin stretch even further as he walked past the two now dead guards. Blood flew into the air as their headless corpses fell to the ground. Zank stared ahead of himself, his vision shaking as two more voices joined the others. They were all screaming, each one demanding for him to die. But for some strange reason, when his thoughts turned to the boy he saw, they seemed to dim down. Oh~ how he wanted to know the reason why.

“You interest me.” He could remember it now. He was standing on top of a building, looking out for his next victim when he saw quite the peculiar sight. A young boy and the great captain Ogre. Of course nothing seemed out of place as the two were walking with each other. But in Zank’s case, he could see their thoughts. All thanks to his wonderful imperial arms.

The two of them had full intention to kill each other. But the thing that interested him the most was the younger gentleman that masked his intent completely. Such an impressive feat for someone his age, not even the best assassins could do that easily. However, what caught Zank’s attention wasn’t that. It was the thoughts that were going through the boy’s head. And how  **_interesting_ ** they were. 

Now that he thought about it, he should pay the boy a visit. Either that, or wait for ‘his time to appear’. The grin on his face stretched to its furthest point, the voices dimming as he hummed in delight.

“ _ Delightful _ ~”

“How utterly  **_Delightful_ ** .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to come out a month or two ago, Damn Writer's block...  
> It should show in two scenes in particular...


	5. A shadow's introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize that you may have fucked up...  
> Then you get into a fight that doesn't end well  
> Man your luck sucks.

Agony

That is the only word that could describe what you were feeling.

Your muscles burned and ached, your body craved rest, and your lungs felt as though they were on fire. You were sprawled out across the dirty ground, sweat covering your exhausted body. You closed your eyes to block the sun’s harsh rays as you struggled to breathe, your entire world still spinning. Right beside you, you could hear the gasps of Tatsumi who was in the exact same position as you. The only difference being that he was laying on his stomach instead of his back.

“You three are improving, nice!” Bulat’s voice came from above you, his chuckle following soon after. Lubbock grunted in pain from his spot on the ground, moaning in frustration. 

“What the hell-” He wheezed out, turning his head just enough to send Bulat a tired glare. 

“-is wrong with you?” Bulat gave him a big grin in response as he put his wooden pole into the ground beside him. Like literally, into the ground….

What a monster…

“I think-” Tatsumi spoke up from beside you, his breathing just as heavy as your own.

“-That I might throw up.” You grunted in agreeance, your own stomach acting wobbly as you caught your breath. 

Tatsumi, Lubbo, and yourself were woken at the brink of dawn by Bulat. He wanted to have a little ‘Guys training session’ and see how tough the three of you were. And honestly to gauge just how much the three of you needed to train. You were all assassins, so physicality wasn’t exactly a requirement, but Bulat has always been on the ‘One must always be prepared’ mindset. So he wanted this little training session to become a daily thing, besides- Bulat gazed down at the three gentlemen surrounding him, each one covered in sweat and all shirtless.

\- He liked the view.

“Come now boys!” He spoke up, grinning at your exhausted bodies.

“That training wasn’t so bad~ You just gotta build up some endurance!” He pumped his fist into the air, trying to motivate his new students. Unfortunately for him, the only one that seemed somewhat excited was Tatsumi as he weakly raised his hand into the air before letting fall right back to the ground.

“That's the spirit Tatsumi!” Bulat praised Tatsumi’s enthusiasm as he started to go into detail about how each of his fellow members could improve their bodies and fighting style. Tatsumi was already decently skilled with a sword, but lacked any hand to hand combat. You had some basic training in both hand to hand and swordsmanship, the only problem was that you didn’t have any excelling skill with either. And Lubbock….

Well he was worse off than the both of you.

“Don’t you think you’re overdoing it Bulat?” Bulat glanced back towards the base to see Leone walking towards him with a few wooden jugs in her arms. She set the jugs down beside Bulat before letting her gaze turn towards her fallen coworkers.

“You really got them going 100% right off the bat.” Bulat met her grin with his own, only a little trickle of sweat dripping down his forehead.

“But of course, you don’t expect them to be getting any better without giving their all right?” Leone only shrugged her shoulders in response, a playful smile appearing on her cheeks. 

“Anyways, got you boys some water. Some breakfast set up inside. If I were you, I’d head inside before Akame eats your share.” Immediately upon hearing this, you shot straight off the ground. Once one your feet, you turned your gaze towards the water by Leone with an intense glare in your eyes.

“I-” Your cheeks turned green as the world started to spin once more.

“-should have not done that.” You leaned down, placing your hands onto your knees as you did your best to prevent yourself from passing out. Unlike you, Tatsumi and Lubbock took their time standing up before stumbling their way towards the water that Leone brought out for them.

“Water! Water! Give!” Lubbock mumbled as he grasped one of the jugs before hastily bringing it to his mouth. Bulat handed one of the jugs to Tatsumi who thanked him before following Lubba's lead. Finally, you were able to stand up straight without feeling the urge to vomit.

“Holy-” You wheezed, taking a deep breath before grabbing the jug that Leone was offering you.

“-Shit.” You started to chug down the water, completely uncaring about the water that spilled onto your chest. The three of you gulped down the water for a solid minute, just trying to keep yourselves from passing out from dehydration. 

“You might be tired now-” Bulat started, pounding his fist to his chest.

“-But later on, when this training saves your life, you’ll thank me.” The three of you stayed there for another minute, just chugging down more water and catching your breath before heading back inside. Once the world no longer spun, you finally made your way inside. Into the nice cooled air of Indoors sending pleasant chills through your body.

“Akame!” Lubbock ran past you, heading straight towards the dining room.

“You had better not have eaten my food! I’m too hungry to deal with that right now!” You sighed as Bulat chuckled behind you, a bright grin on his face. You made your way into the dinning room, dragging your tired feet the whole way.

“Away demon! Back! Back!” Lubbock was curling his arms protectively around his plate of food, shooing Akame away from him with his hand. Akame only gazed towards the three full plates on the table longingly for a second before her eyes turned towards you. You paused for a second, meeting her red eyes. She blinked before turning and walking out of the room, ignoring your questioning gaze.

“I wouldn’t worry about Akame.” Bulat spoke as he took a seat with Tatsumi sitting across from him.

“She’s never been very good with people - much less newcomers.” You gazed towards the doorway she exited from before taking a seat besides Tatsumi. Lubbock finally sat down at the table letting out a sigh of relief.

“Just be glad she didn’t steal your food.” The four of you ate while making casual conversation. Bulat mostly started to give the three of you advice on how to improve while Lubbock mostly talked about how he would literally do anything else besides training.

“You boys still here?” Leone peaked her head into the room, drawing your attention.

“Well what can I say?” Lubbock responded, leaning back into his chair with his arms resting behind his head.

“Just us guys being dudes.” You, Tatsumi, and Bulat gave him a deadpan stare.

“So we got a mission from the boss.” Immediately, the four of you were at attention, the playful mood dying out in a flash.

“The target is a distant relative of the minister, Iokal.” Leone approached the table as she was talking before placing a paper that held a picture of the man right before you.

“Using the Minister’s name, he kidnaps and beats young women to death. The five soldiers who guard him and get the leftovers are guilty as well.” Leone’s eyes narrowed as she glared down at the picture, a certain dullness appearing in them.

“This is an important mission and everyone is in on it.” The four of you nodded in response, waiting for further details. Leone’s eyes turned back to their normal bright gold.

“Bulat, Lubbock, you’ll be joining the rest of us to deal with the guards. We wanna be extra careful when dealing with them.” Bulat nodded in response, a determined grin growing on his face while Lubbock just sighed in annoyance.

“And me?” Tatsumi practically glowed in his seat, his face lit with both excitement and determination. Which… was quite weird. Normally he would have realized - 

Oh fuck…

You just realized something pretty important. In this world, Tatsumi learns the seriousness of assassination by killing Ogre. The man YOU killed. Instead of Tatsumi. Like an idiot. And just like that panic overtook you for a single moment. A single moment where your heart dropped down into your stomach, where you couldn’t breath. A single moment where complete and utter panic washed over you. 

“Tatsumi.” Leone spoke up, bringing you straight out of your inner turmoil for the time being.

“You’ll be partnered up with Mine to serve as her protection.” Tatsumi’s excitement quickly shattered into disbelief, an upset look quickly over taking it.

“Oh come on seriously?” You’re not sure why you found his despair so funny. Perhaps the panic that you felt made it easier to see the humor, or your brain immediately didn’t want to think of the oncoming doom that you’ve signed for yourself. But you couldn’t help but laugh.

“HaHa!” You snickered very loudly as Tatsumi turned his gaze towards you, the betrayed look on his face only making it harder to not laugh. Leone smirked as well, but for other reasons.

“I don’t know what you’re laughing at. You’re going to join them.” And just like that, your laugh immediately died out as a frown overtook your face. Tatsumi smirked back at you, enjoying seeing the look of shock on your face.

“...Fuck...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Do you see anyone?” You asked Tatsumi as you adjusted yourself beside him, kneeling down onto the dirt with your hand on your sword handle. Tatsumi hummed as he gazed through the spyglass, moving it along the gate's edge. 

“Not yet, they seem pretty comfortable in that ‘castle’ of his.” In front of you, on top of a large staircase sat a more japanese stylised residence. A large stone wall surrounded it, giving it a castle-like appearance. Iokal’s residence sat just on the outskirts of the empire’s wall.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it.” Mine spoke from behind you, a soft click coming from her gun as she adjusted the mode.

“He’ll come out eventually. And when he does - ” She cocked back the charging handle on Pumpkin, readying it to fire.

“ - I’ll kill him.” She smirked at the two of you, beaming with confidence.

“You two shouldn’t have to worry about a thing, just watch and be amazed by a _real_ assassin.” You rolled your eyes at her comment, taking the spy glass from Tatsumi a moment after.

“And after that, it’s our job to protect you.” Tatsumi stated with confidence believing that both you and him were more than enough. Mine hummed in response, turning her gaze towards the scope on her weapon.

“Speaking of, is that one of those imperial arms I keep hearing about?” Tatsumi asked as he gazed at Pumpkin, causing Mine to lose concentration for a moment.

“Aww seriously? Man you don’t know anything do you?” Tatsumi sent her a glare in response, immediately regretting asking.

“He’s coming out.” You stated, your gaze set right at the opening doors of his palace. Mine hummed beside you, acknowledging your statement as she adjusted her aim. You offered Tatsumi the spyglass once more giving him a chance to see the target as you readied yourself to leave.

“That’s a lot of people with him though, are you sure it’s safe to actually take the shot?” You let out a small chuckle, meeting Tatsumi’s curious gaze.

“As much as I hate to admit it - Mine’s kinda a badass sniper genius.” Tatsumi could only blink in response before the loud sound of Pumpkin firing off sent him on high alert. As quickly as he could, he peered into the spyglass. A second later going slackjaw at the perfect shot. Mine smirked as she stood, giving Pumpkin a moment to cool off.

“Hey, it seems like you do get me (Y/n). Say more things like that and I might grace you with my presence some more.” Shaking your head, you gestured to the path behind you while ignoring Tatsumi’s shocked state.

“C’mon, we got a bit of a walk to go on. Better get a move on before anyone could figure us out.” Tatsumi had gawked for a moment longer before turning towards the two of you with a mixture of awe and shock. Mine had sighed in response, letting Pumpkin rest on her shoulder as she gazed at him displeasure.

“Come on! I know I’m pretty and all but we gotta job to finish.” Tatsumi blinked once, letting out a sigh before standing up, bringing his hand through his hair.

“I know, sorry abo-” His eyes widened for a moment, his hands reaching for his sword at the same time. Blinking at him in confusion, you were too slow to process what he was doing until it was two late. By the time Tatsumi was able to yell your name, something hard had slammed into your back, knocking you right over the very near cliff’s edge.

You rolled down the cliff, hitting mounds of dirt before slamming into the trunk of a tree. You growled out in pain, hearing Pumpkin’s gunshots as well as Tatsumi yelling out your name. You blinked twice hissing out in pain as the world continued to spin around you. 

“Hmmmm.” A feminane hum brought you out of your thoughts quickly as you heard the tree’s above you shift from someone’s form. You bit the inside of your cheek, pushing yourself onto your feet using the tree behind you. Trying to adjust to the world spinning you gazed upwards towards your attacker. Up above you, a woman stared down at you, crouched on top of a large branch that supported her lightweight frame.

She wore something that you could only describe as combat heels with steel tips. She wore what you think was a sleeveless black dress shirt with a hole on the top of the chest area in the shape of a four pointed star which showed a bit of her cleavage. Black short shorts with black leggings were wrapped around her legs with a lightly blue tint to them. Her blue hair that reached down to her upper back was styled into a ponytail that let her bangs hang loosely around her face. Around her right arm appeared to be a long whip that was wrapped around her forearm with only the handle resting lightly in her hand. In her left, she twirled a dangerous looking dagger in the air with great skill. She smirked once you met her bright blue eyes, a dangerous glint in them that sent shivers down your spine. 

“So you’re the one he’s been talking about?” You gulped, a sudden feeling of dread washing over you as you could feel the woman’s killing intent just dripping from her form.

“I have to admit, I’m a bit disappointed.” You blinked hard, trying to wash away the dizziness that plagued your mind as fast as possible. With a dramatic sigh the woman leaped down from her spot to stand a few feet in front of you with the hand holding her dagger resting lightly at her hip.

“Lord Shade always held you in high regards, so seeing you in person is a major letdown.” 

…

...

_Several questions arise._

1: Who is this woman?

2: What does she want from you?

And 3: -

“Who the hell is Shade?” The woman blinked at you, raising an eyebrow in Puzzlement.

“Playing dumb? Seriously?” A slightly crestfallen look appeared on her face, her sinister grin quickly turning into a disappointed frown.

“God you’re pathetic.” To be honest with yourself, you’re in a bad spot. That tumble you took earlier, really threw you off. Your head still a bit dizzy from when you collided with the tree. Is this what it felt like to have a concussion? You shook your head once more, trying to ignore the fear crawling down your back. You reached for the handle of your sword, taking a moment to steady your feet on the ground before drawing it. You kept your eyes on the foreign woman, doing your best to focus your vision.

“Sooooo….” You gulped, hoping to give yourself a bit more time to recover.

“I don’t believe we’ve met?” You stated, somewhat optimistically. You were desperately hoping that she would engage in some more conversation to give Mine and Tatsumi time to find you. 

In response the woman smirked, her eyes practically glowing in the night. A soft chuckle escaped her mouth as the sound of Mine’s pumpkin went off again. Unfortunately for you, your two team-mates might be in a fight themselves. Meaning you were stuck here with a dangerous woman who may or may not be trying to kill you.

…

shit

“Lord Shade said your combat style was unique.” She started to twirl her dagger in the air, her other hand unraveling the whip.

“So show me what you can do~” Without hesitation the woman lunged towards you with her dagger raised above her head. You were able to block her attack only to receive a punch to the gut from her other hand. She innocently tilted her head as you swung at her, narrowly missing.

“Don’t disappoint me too much.” She took a step back avoiding your sword before spinning. Her whip followed her movement, stopping only when she jerked her arm aside causing it to crack against your chest. You growled in pain, bringing your sword closer to you protectively. Your chest stung where she struck you, the sensation eerily similar to a deadly burn. 

By now, the world had stopped spinning, finally allowing you to get your bearings. You held back a pained groan as you positioned yourself into a defensive style that you were familiar with. With your sword in front of you, you watched as the woman rose her whip into the air once more. Planning on avoiding getting stuck once more, you took a step back hoping to give yourself enough space to avoid her whip. With the flick of her arm, the whip cracked right in front of you, the end of it wrapping around your sword. The two of you met eyes, a sudden realization appearing in yours as her grin widened. With another flick of her wrist, the sword in your hands was sent flying off to the side leaving you weaponless. You gulped, watching the sword clatter to the ground a few feet away from the woman. 

“Oops.” She chuckled as she watched your expression fall, a satisfied look on her face.

“What to do now?~” You stood there, nearly slack jawed, completely defenseless in front of her. The woman’s grin widened as she took a step forward, her smile sending nervous shivers down your spine. You rolled your eyes at your luck, gritting your teeth as you got back into a fighting position.

“You should just give up while you can.” She raised her whip into the air, letting the weapon dance in front of her. The long leather snapped in the air as it followed her arm. You watched her movements carefully, knowing that a single strike from the weapon could do lots of damage to you no matter where it hit.

‘Okay.’ You thought to yourself, taking a nervous gulp.

‘I can’t wait for others to show up, so what the **_fuck_ **am I going to do?’ You watched as she took a step forward, her muscles tensing as she finally attacked. Swinging her whip in tandem with her movement, she was easily able to clear whatever distance she needed to cover to hit you. You cursed, your body reacting instinctively as you ducked to your right. The end of the whip snapped right above your head, sending you into overdrive as she was quick to continue her assault. You leaped behind a nearby tree, seeing pieces of wood get sent flying into the air as her whip made contact with it. 

An idea came to mind.

‘Alright then.’ You thought, pushing yourself into a denser part of the forest, meeting eyes with your attacker.

‘Come and get me.’ She blinked, realization quickly appearing on her features at your plan causing a scowl to appear on her own. Whips are fantastic weapons in the right hands. However, they need room, room that is not provided in a denser forest. You knew you couldn’t get cocky however, she was clearly a better fighter than you. 

“...” She didn’t say anything as she stared at you blankly, a disappointed sigh escaping her lips as she raised her whip once more. You stood at the ready, wondering what exactly she had planned. It’s not like she coul-

-”OH SHIT”! Standing next to a tree ended up being the very thing that saved your face from getting damaged. You ducked behind the large bark, narrowly avoiding the powerful strike she dealt to the tree. Glancing up at the damage, you could see that the bark had completely been ripped off, splinters being all that remained. You turned your terrified gaze back towards her, meeting the crazed look in her eyes.

“Dance for me will you?” 

….

….

You most certainly did not let out a girly scream in response…

It was manly.

Very manly.

“AhHhHh!” You scrambled back into the forest, knowing that you’re so fucked if you gave her a free shot. You jumped behind a tree, hearing the crack of the whip sound off before peaking out once more. The woman stood in front of your sword, that sat on the edge of the forest. You groaned in frustration, ducking behind a tree once more as her whip cracked against it. You took a deep breath, feeling anxious as you formed a ridiculous plan. You peaked out, watching her whip dance in the air. You glared it down watching as it was sent directly towards your face. You hid behind the tree once more, letting the whip crack on the bark. Not even a moment after, you burst from the forest with one goal in mind.

The woman blinked in shock at your direct approach, having been completely caught off guard. You charged at her faster than she expected, your eyes lit with a determined fire. She glared down at you, pointing her dagger at you in hope of fending you off. You grabbed a hold of her wrist just as she was about to dig it into your side. You gave her a solid punch with your free hand, her own hand, which held the whip, slamming into your temple at the same time. The two of you staggered back from each other, muscles tensing as you rushed in to attack once more. You sent a roundhouse kick towards her face, forcing her to dodge it before she lunged at you with the dagger raised to pierce your throat. You used the same momentum from your first roundhouse kick to lead into another as you spun around kicking her with your other foot right in the side, throwing her off to your side. She growled in anger and pain as she swung at you, cutting you across your left arm faster than you could have dodged. You hissed in pain, backstepping as she went to cut your throat next, her eyes glowing with annoyance. You dodged another punch from her before grabbing ahold of her arm. With adrenaline pushing your body, you flung her to the side, creating enough distance that allowed you to grab your sword. After grabbing the weapon, you turned around to see the woman’s whip raised and ready to strike.

“You!-” You felt something fly over you, the object hitting your attacker’s shoulder. She cursed as blood quickly started to seep from the bullet hole, her eyes glaring at the cliff above you.

“(Y/n)!” Tatsumi yelled your name from the cliff, sounding a lot closer than it should be.

“Stay still, Mine’s gonna give you support!” The woman in front of you grit her teeth, her blue eyes meeting yours with an angry glare.

“How disappointing.” Bullets from Pumpkin shot into the ground beside her, sending her retreating into the desner part of the forest.

“Stupid forest!” You heard Mine yell out in frustration as Pumpkin went off once again, the blue haired woman quickly disappearing into the dense forest in front of you.

“(Y/n)!” You blinked, turning around to see Tatsumi above you scaling the cliff.

“Are you okay?” He jumped down to you once it was safe for him to do so, his face filled with worry despite seeing you mostly unharmed. You let out a shaky breath as he approached you, and you can see that he hadn’t come out of his fight unscathed. Bruises littered his face and arms, most likely got them the exact same way as he did canonically. His eyes immediately turned towards the cut on your arm, before turning back towards the forest where your attacker disappeared.

“Come on, we’ll check out your wounds when we meet back up with the others.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Deep within the capital, one person snuck their way through the hallways within the Capital building. Their red eyes watching as two guards walked past the place he was hiding. In his hand he held onto a matte black, western styled straight bow with a simple design. However if one were to look at him, they would be quick at discovering the fact that he held no arrows. But that did not matter as he made his way through the hall where the guards had emerged, his eyes glowing lightly in the dark. 

A moment later he had arrived at his destination. A room that was supposed to be heavily guarded, yet was not. This room belonged to the Emperor's second in charge - not the minister - but someone far more dangerous. With one more glance behind him, the person opened the door, not even bothering to check the room before entering. 

“You took your time.” The person rolled his eyes in response, closing the door behind him as the bow in his hand seemed to dissipate into the air.

“Yeah yeah.” He turned to look at his accomplice, a look of annoyance appearing on his face.

“You know how difficult it is sneaking my way in here without having mastered my trump card, so stop giving me that crap.” The person across from him laughed, the shadows that wrapped around him fading just enough to allow a bit of moonlight through the window beside him. 

Old and stained combat shoes lightly tapped on the floor as he adjusted himself in the chair he sat in. The man wore slim black pants with the inside of the cloth being a deep red. A standard white dress shirt with the two top buttons being undone lightly wrapped around his frame. On his face sat a black bandana that wrapped around his eyes, being thin enough someone could see through, but not enough to see what lies underneath it. His black hair was a tired style of someone who tried to stylise their hair for years but finally gave up and let it do it’s own thing. A light grin sat on his face as he turned towards the person who had entered his room.

“I am glad that you were able to get here safely.” His guest hummed, reaching into his pocket before pulling out a folded paper. The man had grabbed it, already knowing what the paper contained.

“Thank you once again for your work, as I’m certain I’ve said plenty before.” The man held a light teasing tone in his voice, a ghost of a smile on his face. His guest rolled his eyes in response, his gaze turning towards the window.

Outside it was nearly pitch black, the only light coming from patrolling guards and the Moon itself. The two met gazes, the man understanding his guest’s concern.

“If you need to leave, please do. I have no desire for you to be caught now of all times.” His guest nodded, giving him a short farewell before exiting his room leaving him alone once more. He let out a tired sigh, rubbing at his forehead as he set the paper in his hands onto the table in front of him. On the table were three chess boards, each one only having one side to each board. All three of them were placed in a triangle formation, with each ‘Players’ side serving as the point of the triangle.

The first, being directly in front of him, had the least amount of pieces on the board. On his side of the board were eight black pawns in his front row, nothing incredibly detailed about them. There was no knight or queen on his field, and there were only one rook and one bishop. An old king piece stood, it’s wooden texture easily shown as a piece of it had broken away. The smooth paint had chipped and grown dull though it’s players lifetime. The bishop beside it was dull and grey, yet not nearly as old as the king piece. The rook, compared to the other pieces, looked the best conditioned. The piece itself looked new and well taken care of, the black paint shining in the moonlight with the sleek red at the bottom of the piece reflecting a distortion of the room around it.

The second board, being the board most full, held a basic set of white pieces for the most part. The biggest difference being the king was glued together, most likely having been broken a numerous amount of times. It’s king was splintering and in just overall poor condition whilst the rest of the white pieces were dusty from never being touched.

The third board however had the most intriguing pieces. A crystalized rock was carved into a king piece, the rock being cold to the touch. It’s queen was made from obsidian, and looked like it was made from a professional. The two bishops, knights, and rooks were different as well. The first bishop being a brown wooden piece made from an exquisite wood that had some finisher added to it to give it a shine. The second was similar in material, but was just a shade darker than the other. The knights were made from marble, one being white with the other being black, each one finely detailed. The first rook was made from a yellow jasper, the bottom of it being laced with a black marble for detail. The second rook was made out of lapis lazuli, with a white marble lacing the bottom. Interestingly, there were only three pawns on this board. One being made from rose quartz, another being made from amethyst. The third however stood out amongst each piece on any board.

The pawn was made from some red material, looking similar to a crystal of some sort. The pawn held gold details that outlined its incredible designs, complex and beautiful symbols being etched into it. The bottom of the pawn was made from a mixture of black crystals and obsidian, giving it a bright shine under the moonlight. The piece looked well taken care of, not a spec of dirt or dust ever touching it.

The owner of said piece looked at it for a moment, his hand under his chin as he thought to himself. He glanced at the paper his guest had given him, before dragging his hand across his face. He sat there for another moment, his gaze turning back to the red pawn.

  
  


“Your move (Y/n).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo - This was supposed to come out a month or two ago, but I got writers block on the fight scene....  
> Yikes....
> 
> But please tell me what you think, I enjoy all types of feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I've already written before on Wattpad.  
> What this is, is the revised (better) rewrite and shall be where I put the much more finalized chapters that don't suck.  
> If you wish to read more than what I have here, feel free to see it on that profile, it will obviously suck and have a lot of inconsistencies of course tho, so don't say I didn't warn you.


End file.
